


在69号行星

by foxhuhu



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 48,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxhuhu/pseuds/foxhuhu
Kudos: 2





	1. 王的接见

乌星的国王同意接见我是在我来到这颗行星的一周以后。这相当的快。足可见把我推荐到这里的那位大人具有多强的人脉和外交手腕。他们同意让我进入这颗星球——乌星，也称第69号行星，已是很罕见的事情。因为这颗星球对外封闭，他们几乎自给自足，主要依靠在战争时向别的星球提供战力以换取金钱或稀缺物资。乌星的战士是所有星球里最勇猛的战士，他们的价格昂贵，但只要争取到他们，几乎就等同于争取到了胜利女神。在我过去有幸目睹的几场战役中，我深深为乌星战士的英雄善战所折服。而且传闻乌星的国王每次都亲自带兵参战，虽然在星际战斗的过程里并不能分辨出他来，但据说乌星的这一传统对于他们的斗志是极强的兴奋剂。可乌星的战士只是打了仗就走，与其他星球的盟军或敌人没有任何额外的交流。同样的，他们不向外派遣使者，也不接受外来人的拜访。他们是个严格封闭的军事基地，理论上无人能够踏进足来触及其内幕核心。而我这样一个人，之所以能够被接纳进来，全部都得归功于将我送来的那位幕后的大人。

关于那位大人，我不能多说，只能说他是一位神奇而伟大的人。关于我自己，我能说得也并不多，除了我是一名学者，长期专注于探访和研究各类失落的古代文明，具体一点说是古代文学的残稿。我没有确定的姓名。我在不同星球探访的途中往往使用不同的名字。这并非出于伪装或隐藏身份的原因，而是不同星球的语言文字差异过大，我选择某一个名字是为了让当地的人更方便地称呼我，而不必去刻意纠结发音。现在在乌星的我，名字就叫做“凯”，接待我的人，大多尊敬地称呼我为“凯先生”。

至于我来这颗星球的目的，是完全和平，毫无敌意的。我是追寻着某一份丢失已久的珍稀残稿而来。在我们古老的母星地球遭受到毁坏之时，所有文明的遗留物都在一场浩大而混乱的迁徙中转移到了星系的不同角落。而乌星，说来奇怪，虽是个高度军事化的星球，却其实拥有全星系最大的藏书量，尤其在电子化的方面它远远走在其它星球的前端。乌星不仅拥有最大的图书馆，最多的实体藏书，还拥有最庞大的电子资源库——只不过非常令人痛惜的是，它们全都并不对外。而我所要找的那份珍稀残稿的本体，有充分的线索指引着我前来拜访乌星。

国王在他的私人会客室接见我，这一点让我颇有些惴惴不安。我对国王的第一印象是：他是个看上去傲慢，但或许其实并非如此的人。他有一张威严而易怒的脸，震慑人的效果过于显著了以至于看着它的人反而容易忽略它的美。应该说那是一张相当漂亮的脸，干净利落的线条，错落有致的五官，犀利明亮的眼睛，就算是我这样的一个男性也会在领悟到那张脸的俊美之时不由深吸一口气。而他是亲切的，对于一国之君而言实属难得的亲切。他怀抱着好奇心，他向我询问了一些我过去走访过的星球，点到为止地谈论了一些别处的情形和风俗，还问了我来访的目的——这一点他自然早已从我先前申请入境的时候就已知晓，只是他现在具体地问了我想要找寻的那个残稿的信息。

我说我甚至不知道残稿的原题，也不知道残稿中主人公的本名。我只是掌握了一些片段的碎裂的资料，并在各个星球间东飘西荡的过程中搜集到了一些看上去像是有关联的、不同形式的民间故事、传说、神话，或是之类的东西。

哦？那么这些故事能否说来给本王听听？乌星的国王这么问我。

我说可以，只是说起来会费点时间。我携带着所有搜集来的故事文本，但它们是用各星球的语言撰写。我是个二流的语言学家，需要依靠着文字通讯装置、肢体语言和半猜半蒙来达成和乌星人的交流，那么对文本要从其原始语言翻译成我所说的母语，再转为我学习了不过半年的乌星语，并不是一件直接易行的事情。

国王说没有关系，你且挑一个最好的说来听听。

我翻开我的随身日志，几乎没有费力就挑中了那一篇。那是我至今获得的资料里故事最完整的，信息最全的，据各方考证来说或许最接近原初的那个本体的一个版本。这一篇传说来自冬星，一个寒冷也封闭的星球。在了解它的人们口中，它也往往被称为“厄休拉之星”，因为曾有一名叫厄休拉的作者写过关于它的种种神奇故事的书。不过，在那本书里并没有记载我所找到的这个故事。我找到的这个故事应该发生在冬星更为久远的、更加失传了的年代里。


	2. 冬星的恩德希

这个故事来自于冬星某个古老到几乎失传的民间传说。它没有书面记载，仅仅依靠一代代人以歌谣或晚间故事的形式口口相传。我得到的这份资料来自于卡亥德西部一位私人书店老板的口述。他是一位性变态者（依据冬星定义上的——见附文说明）。

在数千年前，冬星上的住民还不多的时候，有一个富庶的国家。这个国家里有一个权力不说首屈一指却也是数一数二的大领主，领主家的唯一孩子生下来就很漂亮，十五六岁的时候更是出落得英俊挺拔，讨人喜欢。他也膂力过人，善于捕猎，深受他父母的喜爱。他的父母重金请了预言师，为他占卜他的誓约克慕对象是怎样的人。当时的占卜也和现在一样暧昧不清。预言师说：金瞳的异子是他的伴侣。

“金瞳”好理解，“异子”却不太好懂。金色瞳本身就是个罕见的特征，其本身理解为“异”也不为过；但占卜的语言通常是简练的，不会带冗余信息，于是这个“异子”究竟作何解释无人知晓。领主四处打听过，却也没听说哪家有金瞳的孩子。

领主家的孩子长到十七岁，是该开始克慕的年龄了。他有天独自上山打猎，却迷了路。家里寻了他两周，没找到人，以为被野兽叼了去了，全家哭得伤心。可他却回来了。突然地出现在家门口，不是一个人，身边带着个与他年龄相仿的青年。青年留着齐腰长的头发，散乱地披在身后，身上没有正经衣服，而是披着兽皮。他沉默而狐疑地站着，一双金色的眼睛带着警觉和不安打量着周围。领主的孩子拉着他的手，此时稍稍用力地捏了一下，好让他安心。便向父母和众人说：“这是恩德希，我的誓约克慕的恋人。”

那位名叫恩德希的青年不说话，后来好几个月里也不说话，闹得大家误以为他是个哑巴。他脸上也不太具有表情，只是一双金色的眼睛警觉地盯着众人，唯有看着领主之子时才显露出一点柔和。

而领主之子在归来的时候已显出女性的体态，胸部隆起，臀部也宽起来，显出腰身来。他在后续的数月里保持了这样的性征。所以谁都知道，他回来的时候已经受孕了。

恩德希在领主家住下来，作为下一代领主的伴侣，他肚子里孩子的父亲。他们同寝同行，每天都在一起，谁都看得出来他们互相深爱。领主之子的腹部一天天涨大起来，而这种变化不但没有让他显得臃肿，反而愈发丰腴并显得更加美丽起来。

他们领地的近旁有另一个大领主，是这个国家里同他们在权力和金钱上平起平坐的一家。两家的关系不算恶劣，却也并不算和睦。那家领主的长子名叫伊忒尔，二十三岁，是个风流的人。他性成熟得早，从十四岁开始便有克慕的情人，而且喜欢混迹于城镇里那些专供克慕期青年混交的克慕所中，于是到了十八岁时他就已经是三个孩子的父亲，一个孩子的母亲；但他不愿和谁结成终身克慕，也不愿誓约克慕，因为他想要随心所欲的生活。

这一天伊忒尔从河边经过，看见了腆着大肚子在河水中洗浴的隔壁领主之子。领主之子把金色的长发披散下来，在河水里洗那头发；他浑圆的乳房淌着水珠朝着冬星的太阳，雌性的荷尔蒙源源不断地发散。彼时伊忒尔已经进入克慕期，性的欲望占据了他的大脑。他以前见过这领主之子，但那时伊忒尔处于索慕期，而这个孩子也不过是十四五岁的、尚不成熟的少年。而现在，肉体的美感和雌性荷尔蒙的气味让伊忒尔的身体迅速发生了变化，在体内愈加占据主导的雄性荷尔蒙的分泌刺激下，他的男性生殖器很快地增大起来。

他向洗浴中的领主之子走去，向他求爱。领主之子拒绝了他。他不肯罢休，试图触摸对方的身体，以通过抚摸激起对方性的回应。那时恩德希冲了过来，一拳把伊忒尔打倒在地。恩德希口中发出野兽似的咆哮和混乱不清的词句。伊忒尔抗争着，大喊大叫地说着是领主之子诱惑他，并辱骂他是妖魔，是异类。

正常来说，当一个在克慕关系中成为女性方的个体受孕之后，他会在之后长达八个多月的妊娠期和六至八个月的哺乳期中保持女性性征，也会持续分泌妊娠和哺乳需要的雌性激素；然而并不会分泌散发性的、气体的雌性荷尔蒙分子，也就不会对周围处于克慕期的其余冬星人产生性欲方面的影响——从进化角度来看，这很可能是一种生育保护机制，使得受孕者能够集中精力已完成生育繁殖的职能，而避免不必要的能量消耗。因此根据伊忒尔的指责，一个妊娠的女性身体向他发出了交媾的荷尔蒙信息，那就是非正常的引诱，甚至是罪恶了。

恩德希被激怒了，他和伊忒尔发生了一场恶斗。伊忒尔落败而逃，他被恩德希掰断了三根手指，抓烂了半边脸颊，差点失掉了整只右臂。

之后领地的四周逐渐流传开暗地里的谣言，说金瞳是不详的征兆，是异质者，是妖孽，是恶魔的化身。又说恩德希来历不明，是被抛弃、驱逐的弃子，正是因为他非正常人，他是性变态者，缺乏正常性周期，长期保持雄性性征和性欲的异类，不能受孕的半死人。

这些流言蜚语让领主一家隐隐担忧起来。因为他们的确时常感到惶惑不安，根据仆人们的观察和各自提供的目击证言，即使在少爷妊娠的全程里，他的那位沉默寡言的誓约伴侣几乎可能在任何的时间里与他发生性交的行为，而这些行为的频率远远高于二十六天的性生理周期。而在当时那个时代，人们对于性变态者这一少数群体的认可远远不及现在。即使现在，性变态者也受着这样那样的歧视，但他们至少被社会所容纳。而在当时人们的认知里，性变态者的存在本身就是污秽。

然而领主之子的态度很坚决，他护着他的克慕爱人。他的父母疼爱他，又考虑到他临盆在即，便也没有为难恩德希。领主之子终于分娩，然而分娩出的却是一个死婴。于是流言更加四起。一说是恩德希的不吉之身诅咒了这个生命；一说是恩德希对妊娠状态的伴侣的性交行杀死了这个生命；一说恩德希不洁的雄性体液和精液甚至污染了领主之子的身体，让他也变得异常起来——这就能够解释为什么处于受孕状态的他还可以产生挥发性的雌性荷尔蒙，并在生理上具有接纳恩德希雄性生殖器插入的能力。

领主一家自然不愿承认自己的孩子也是非正常的。他们一方面想要除掉恩德希，而另一方面又不想直接地伤害自己的孩子。这时有人出了一个主意。

于是年长的那位领主，恩德希克慕爱人的父亲，将恩德希叫来，对他说：领地北边的山林里有一只凶暴的野牛，践踏了领地的农田，还伤了多人的性命；你骁勇善战，请你代我们去除掉那只野牛。

恩德希闻言也没作声，背着枪背着斧带着刀就出发了。此时领主之子因刚刚生产而被隔离地安置在别处。他的身体也因产后的激素变化，以及恩德希不在身边这一原因而退回到了索慕期的双性（或说中性）特征。他的胸部变扁平了，臀部消瘦下去，之前消退的男性生殖器重新长出初有的轮廓，整个人又显现出一种少年式的、英俊清爽的容貌特质。当他听说恩德希进山了，他二话不说背起弓箭就跑，追着恋人的脚印进了山。

数日之后，两位青年凯旋而归。恩德希浑身浴血，肩上扛这一个巨大的牛首。领主之子拖着用山上的木材制成的简易搬运道具，上面盛着血淋淋的牛身。

企图让恩德希死于野兽之口的计策就此落空。

看到恩德希如英雄般归来的伊忒尔更加咬牙切齿嫉妒愤懑。出于复仇和妄图占有那领主之子的心态，他策划了另一场更加卑劣下流的阴谋。

他在克慕所里物色并买通了一名刚刚进入克慕期的美少年，给他注射了大量的雌性激素；又设了圈套，引开了领主之子，诱骗了恩德希，在给他的酒里盛了魅惑心智的迷药。恩德希和那位少年在伊忒尔精心准备的小屋里呆了六天七夜。当他们离开的时候，恩德希神情凌乱，那半裸的少年则早已是一副完美的少妇容姿。恩德希让他受了孕。

伊忒尔得意地告发了这场奸情。他在恩德希的头上扣上了“性变态者”“誓约克慕的背叛者”“通奸者”的种种罪名。领主之子并不相信是自己的爱人背叛了自己，但他的父母却勃然大怒。他们对恩德希下达了违约者的审判，剥去了他的衣物，在他背上刻下刀伤，在他胸前刻下犯罪者的刺青，将他驱逐出去，让他一路向北，向着最寒冷的雪原的方向离开。

当领主之子得知自己的克慕恋人被驱逐，他抛弃了父母和家族，追着恩德希的踪迹，也朝雪原跑去。他跑了十天十夜，放眼望去的只有白茫茫的雪原。第十一夜里，在饥肠辘辘精神恍惚几近绝望的时候，他走到了一个岩洞跟前，岩洞里发出凄绝痛楚的狼嚎声。他循着声音进去，在那里看见一只哀嚎的白狼，白狼的身旁平铺着一具人形的尸体。那是面朝下的、已经冻死的、他的爱人恩德希。

他走过去，脱去自己全身的衣物，躺下去，用肉体抱住那具冰冷的身体。

他开始哭，哭到日光隐退暴雪狂袭。

领主之子再也没有回家去。他的父母失去了唯一的爱子，唯一的继承人，家族也渐渐衰败下去。后来还有不确定的传说，说是某一日从山林里涌出成群的野兽，袭击了这个国家两大领主的领地，破坏了房屋，咬死了众人，而那之后的不久疾病盛行。冬星文明史上第一个有记载的国家终于消亡。

这个国家的消亡是史实，至于原因是否真是兽群的攻击，至于那位失踪的领主之子后来是死了还是身在何处，也都没有人能真正地知晓了。

附：关于冬星人性特征和性行为的一些说明

1\. 冬星人是双性体征，他们的性周期一般是26-28天，其中21-22天是处于性冷淡、性潜伏的索慕期；在大约第18天，在脑垂体的作用下，他们开始进入克慕期，即发情期。

2\. 冬星人在克慕期中遇到了可以结成克慕关系的对象时，身体的性征开始发生变化，或者转变为男性，或者转变为女性；这种概率五五开，具体转变为哪一种性别可能取决于克慕关系双方哪一方的雄性荷尔蒙占据主导；在转变发生之前，没有人能够提前知道自己将要承担的性别角色，因此任何人承担母亲角色的几率是相等的（那些非法使用激素注射剂的人除外）。

3.冬星人仅能在克慕期进行交配，并且仅在两个都处于克慕期或克慕期边缘的冬星人共处的情形下才能获得完全的性功能并实现交配活动。克慕期本身进一步分为初期（史盖尔），中期（索哈曼），和后期，也称高潮期（索克慕）。只有在中期接触到克慕对象才能促使生殖器官的完全转变和性能力的完全获得。

4\. 在克慕高潮期内为女性性征的一方如果受孕，就会维持女性性征直至哺乳期结束；如果未能受孕，则在高潮期结束后几个时辰内退回索慕期状态，性征消失并开始新一轮周期，无任何遗留症状。

5\. 冬星人语言中的“性变态者”，即指那些没有正常的性周期，而长期由雄性荷尔蒙占主导、始终处于性活跃状态、无法发展出女性性征因而缺乏生育能力的人，在冬星人群体中占极少数。

更具体的关于冬星人性行为分析的资料参见厄休拉著《黑暗的左手》中收录的调查笔记。


	3. 关于乌星的疑惑

我在给乌星的国王讲述这个故事的时候遇到了许多困难，其中最要命的是我无法在乌星的语言里找到对应“克慕”含义的词汇。即使我使用诸如“相爱”“恋爱”“配偶”之类更为广义和普遍的近义词对着通讯志里的翻译器进行检索，也没能查到任何对应物。于是我试图通过迂回的方式，例如“男性与女性在一起时，相互之间产生的好的感情”这类方式来向乌星的王翻译这一概念。然而我发现，对于“男性”、“女性”这两个词汇，王是理解的，但涉及到男女之间产生的感情，发生的关系或行为，王就一脸迷惑的样子，并不知道我在说什么。我又试图检索了诸如“繁殖”“生育”“交配”这类词汇，也彻底一无所获。于是我意识到，在乌星的语言中，有“性别”，也就是“gender”这个概念，他们的住民中男性和女性是截然不同划分得一清二楚的两种存在；然而乌星的语言中却没有“性”，也就是“sex”这种概念，性别就是性别，一种身份的标签，但是两种性别之间，并没有其它的关系。

我努力思考了别的可能性，比如是否乌星是个崇尚同性恋的社会团体，于是我又向王询问了关于“男性与男性之间的好的感情”或“女性与女性之间的好的感情”，他仍旧流露出迷惑的表情。如果把“爱情”“喜欢”这种意思简化地表达为“好的感情”，我在与乌星的王反复质询的过程中发现他只能理解“男人对于武器的好的感情”“人对于知识的好的感情”“人对于书籍的好的感情”，以及更为普遍的“人对于食物的好的感情”这样的东西。

对于这样的障碍我感到格外的疑惑起来。外界对于乌星的了解太少了，所能获取的信息太有限了，我陷入不知所措的境地里。王见我为难，摆了摆手，说算了，你说下去吧。我磕磕绊绊地讲完了整个故事，王囫囵吞枣，似懂非懂。这太正常了，毕竟整个故事的核心词汇的含义是他完全没有概念的东西。同时我也发现，在乌星语言的词汇库中同样缺失了诸如“受孕”“妊娠”“哺乳”“荷尔蒙”，甚至是“精液”这样基础的词汇。这使得我讲述的故事变得无比支离破碎，词不达意。

等我讲完的时候，王已经掩饰不住困倦地打了个呵欠。我心怀内疚地道了歉，王摆摆手说无妨，你讲了个挺好的战士的故事。所以他从我的语言中能够理解的也仅限于恩德希杀牛的战斗故事了。“是个勇猛的战士。”王又补充道，语调里浮现出一点热忱的情绪。

随后王示意我可以离开了，接着又说，他赐予我在王城里随意走动的权力，并表示他下次有兴致的时候会再请我来给他讲讲其余的故事。我鞠着躬告退，退到门口时很无礼地停住了脚步并回头向王唐突地问了一句：“请问在贵星上，小孩、下一代……人，新的人的个体，”我尝试着更换了几种不同的表达方式，“是从何而来呢？”

王漠然地看了我一眼，非常漫不经心地回答：“这种事情，是神殿的管辖区。”说完他便走了，并没有掩盖他对“神殿”这个乌星的职能部门高度的厌恶和敌意。

离开王宫前往我所住宿的旅馆的路上，我默默地想了很多。穿过坚固的建筑群之间整齐的街道，我深深感到这个王城的建造宛若一座巨大的要塞——事实上它就是一个要塞。而当我终于站到旅馆跟前的时候，我忽然意识到，自从我来到乌星之后，似乎从来没有在城中或城外看到过任何动物。没有马，没有羊，没有猫狗，也没有见到过飞禽，甚至连蚂蚁、蚊虫这种小生物也从未见过。

我愈发地疑惑了，想起在刚才的故事里提到的那只野牛。“牛”这个词在乌星的语言库中确实有对应的词汇，但是我似乎记起王对它迷惑了一瞬间。他当时问我，那是什么。我顿了顿，解释说，那是一个怪兽，一个有威胁的敌人。他便欣然接受了。

我皱着眉头又想了很久，终是没有想明白这些缺失的词汇究竟是怎么回事。而当我躺在宾馆舒适的床上，透过窗户看着夜空中高挂的浅绿色的月亮时，不由自主地想起来我搜集到的那些故事中与《冬星的恩德希》有许多共通点的另一个故事。

那是一个关于狼的故事。


	4. 绝迹的白狼

我并不打算把这个故事讲给乌星的国王听，也不乐意把它讲任何人听。我自己不爱讲这个故事，也不爱读。它充满了血腥、残虐，和猎奇。但它是我搜集到的资料的一部分，和冬星的那个故事在某些地方极为相似，并且和我想要找的那个原本的残稿似乎有着千丝万缕的联系。

这份资料是我在一个距离冬星大约2.5万光年、几乎跨越了银河系长轴长度的、极其偏远的一颗小行星上获得的。那颗星球连名字也没有，只有一个代码。我找到它时，它已经是一个正常的居住着人类的星球了，但是它在最初只是个罪犯的流放地。

我还是先来说说这个故事的梗概，之后再试图部分地探究它之所以成为这样的原因。

故事讲述了一个猎户家的青年在打猎的途中被一只美丽的纯白的狼而吸引，因太美丽不舍得猎杀，反而跟随它跑进了森林的故事。在白狼的领地里，青年与狼相爱，并相互发生了关系。但人与狼的生活是不相交的，于是青年晚上回到猎人群居的营地里，白天趁着打猎的时机溜到白狼的洞穴里与之相亲。

事实上，在这片陆地上，白狼是一类数量繁多的、称霸着山林的物种。故事里的这一只是其中一个狼群的狼王。这片土地上还栖息着另一种类似妖精的生物，它们形态可变，通常以水蛇的样貌蛰伏于潮湿的泥地里。它们和狼群互为天敌。它们发现一个人类和一只白狼相爱了，结成了精神和肉体的同盟。这位人类的青年为了维护他的兽形的恋人，用尽了一切努力去说服猎人们不要捕猎狼群，也用尽了各种手段让狼群们逃脱开那些他无法规避的猎杀行动。于是这些妖精们被触怒了，它们决定开展残忍的反击。

许多的妖精化身为艳丽的女性潜进了那些猎户首领的梦里，用肉体引诱他们，用交媾的快感催眠他们，让他们决意发动一次大型的狼群围剿。猎人们一个个被煽动了，他们顺着妖精梦中给出的指示，点着火把，扛着猎枪，突袭了白狼的领地，猎杀了所有的狼，残忍地剖开了白狼王的肚皮，刺死其腹中三只幼小的狼崽，取出了内脏，割下了肉，剥下狼皮。

妖精的女王以一个妖媚女性的姿态出现，从猎人们手里要来那张纯白的狼皮，说这算是她的战利品。她披着那张狼皮来到那个猎户青年的营帐。他还在呼呼熟睡，蒙在鼓里。妖精的女王将他唤醒，指着身上那张狼皮说，你的恋人已经死去，一同死去的还有她腹中你的三个孩子。青年受到了极大的震惊和剧痛。妖精的女王对他说：“忘掉那些狼吧，它们已经绝迹。把你的肉体交给我，连同你的灵魂一起。我会让你忘记一切痛苦。”在妖精蛊惑的言语之下，青年失去了心智。妖精的女王将狼皮从身上解下，铺在地上，露出伪装成人类女性的赤裸的肉体。失了心着了魔的青年受了诱惑，向妖精的女王屈膝投降，脱掉了衣裳，同她在那张纯白的狼皮之上赤裸相拥，一夜狂欢。

这个故事就这么结束，充满了杀戮和背叛，毫无温情和善良。我想要说的是，虽然从主题和内容上看，它与冬星的那个故事都大相径庭，但二者之间存在着隐秘的联系。

首先，在这个故事中，白狼是一种具有双性体征的幻灵般的生物，他们同时拥有雄性和雌性生殖系统，具有子宫，可以受孕。这一点在所有表现这一传说的文艺体裁中都用浓重的笔墨加以强调。虽然在冬星的故事和白狼的故事中，双性性征出现的角色发生了变化，但在我所能查到的资料和所游历过的星球当中，它们便是唯二具有双性性征的生命体（在此我忽略掉了诸如蚯蚓、吸虫之类的低等生物体）。

其次，也是最核心的一点，在白狼的故事里，白狼王是有名字的，它在这个星球语言的发音里是“恩德西姆”。考虑到不同星球语言的发音差异，它和“恩德希”可以算是完全一致了。妖精的女王也同样是有名字的，她在同猎户青年交欢时让他记住自己的名字，而她名字的发音则恰恰就是“伊忒尔”。这两个名字的高度重合在其它资料里都是没有的，足以证明这两个星球的故事要么是来源于同一模板，要么是其中一个演化成为了另一个。究竟是怎么回事，我并没有足够的资料可以加以论证。

关于白狼的故事本身，我还想说明的一件事是：当年我亲自到这个无名星球探访，发现这个故事在该星球已经充分现代化和正常化了的社会生活中依旧以极其普遍、日常的方式流传。以这个故事为题材的连环画（几乎都是色情连环画）在各类书店以及地摊上出售，以其为主题的戏剧和电影似乎永远在各个剧场和影院上映。让我匪夷所思的是，在这个并没有多少游客的星球上，当地的住民竟然日复一日年复一年地去为这些演出买单。

出于获得一手资料的目的，我在该星球的某个影院里看过一场。它给我留下了过于负面的情绪冲击，我很不愿意回想。那个电影可以说是相当下流荒淫的，充斥着性的场面，用繁复的手法着力刻画了青年和白狼的交媾场景，并通过往复展示白狼以雄性和以雌性性器分别进行交媾的画面来强调他的双性特质。围猎的场面是血腥的，令人反胃。最后妖精女王披着的那块狼皮是沾血的，当她取下它时，她的肉体是鲜红色的。青年与女妖沉溺肉欲的狂欢是在一片不堪的血红中进行的。虽然影院并没有使用所谓的四维或五维技术，但血腥的气息依旧扑鼻而来。

我不知道这个星球的人们是抱着何种目的制作这样的电影，也不知道那些观影的住民是抱着何种心态去观看这样的电影。从影院出来后我趴在路边的栏杆上呕吐了好久。有个当地的青年站在一旁观察了我很久，然后走过来搀住我，问：“先生，您没事吧？”我爬起来擦擦嘴谢谢他。他接着又问：“先生，您是外星来的吧？”我说是。他说：“这个电影，您不太适应呢。”我说，我很不适应。他说他理解，他头几次看也是这样，这种时候到河边去走一走，放松一下心情，会好很多。他提议，要不要陪我去河边走一走。

这个青年有一张忧郁的脸，脸上是一种莫名的压抑的表情。和这个星球上我所见到的其他人一样，全都有那么一种莫名的压抑的表情。客观地说，这个星球的空气里似乎自带着一股高度压抑的气息。我同意了他的建议。于是我点了两支烟，一支给他，一支给我自己。我们离开影院朝河边走去。

在路上，他跟我说了一些关于这个星球的历史与宗教的事情。他提醒我他讲的都是传说，可真可假，让我自行判断。

他的家族祖传是猎户，其实这个星球上本土的绝大多数人祖传都是猎户。因为踏足到这颗星球上的第一批人类全是被流放的罪犯，是来等死而不是求生的。他们为了活下来便只能依靠打猎，然而狩猎的是其它一些小型的生物，却并不狩猎狼。那些白色的狼是这颗星球独有的生物，在人类到来之前他们是这片土地的主人。狼的数量众多，又往往结群行动，没有武器的罪犯们不敢对他们动什么念头。然而除了进食，罪犯们还有其它的需求。那些罪犯全是男人。一群男人为了解决性欲问题，便出现了等级，出现了压迫、威胁与强奸。

一切从一个年轻的罪犯被轮奸开始。那年轻人满是血污的身体平伏在荒野上，他几乎要死了。他已经放弃了生存，那样的生存毫无意义。然而他没有死。一群白狼把他围住，给他舔掉伤口的脓血，把他拖到河边，用水洗掉他身上的污泥，又叼回巢中，拿树叶给他铺了个软的垫，在他发热昏睡时用身体的茸毛当他的铺盖。年轻人烧退醒来后，死神已经远远离开；而同时他震惊地发觉，和他同寝的那只白狼正在用舌舔舐他的生殖器；而后那狼趴上来，与他进行了第一次的交媾。

年轻人回到人群时发现，那些对他施于暴力的罪犯们全都被咬死了。人类的群体受到了狼群的一次清洗，只留下那些比较温和、不进行攻击、不付诸暴力的成员。在那之后，每次有飞船带来新一批流放者，便会有类似的一次清洗。被留下活口的人类与这星球的正统主人之间形成了一种奇妙的共存的生态关系，人类制造一些工具协助狼群，狼群进行捕猎辅助人类；然而更奇妙的是这其中还包含了令后世难以想象的性共存关系——狼群和人群之间结成了几乎一对一的、专属的、近乎夫妻制的性关系。那些狼确是双性生物，但在与人类的性行为中，他们大多使用其雌性生殖系统，从不强迫人类。有一部分人类出于回报或是感情或是什么别的缘故献出自己的身体，对方也欣然接受。狼可以受孕，但生出的都是狼崽。大多数人类一致认为那是狼群之间互相交配的产物，他们对此并无意见，因为没有哪个罪犯有多大的执念想要留下自己的子嗣。但确有少部分人坚信那狼崽可能是自己的血肉，直至如今这星球上的部分居民依旧信仰着这样一种拜狼的宗教。

对狼群屠杀的开端是在许久以后。那时星际间爆发了一场规模空前的大战，死掉了无数的人。战争接近尾声时，一艘飞船载着一大群的军妓降落在这个星球上。她们究竟为何来了这里谁也不知道，只知道她们穿着暴露的衣服画着可怖的浓妆冲了下来。她们看见了男性的人类，也看见了白色的狼群。对于前者，她们渴求其性器；对于后者，她们渴求其皮毛。她们也看见了男性人类与白狼之间的性交行为。她们觉得这种场景既刺激，又可怖。她们还带着枪，大概是那些死去的士兵们遗留下来的枪——既然战争结束了男人们都死光了那么这些枪了无用处就由这群肆无忌惮的女人们来支配。于是女人诱惑了男人，男人屠杀了狼群，女人剥下了狼皮，并与男人交欢。

“狼群是那时候灭绝的。”这个本地的青年抽着我递给他的第四支烟，指着我们身边的那条河，说，“就在这条河边。”

我望着那条河，河水在月光下惨惨地发白，河对岸隐约能看见山林的轮廓。

青年继续说：“有一种说法是，当时军妓里为首的那个女人，性情残暴，她立下了规矩，说猎狼时不要打死，打伤或打断腿就行，活着捉回来，让一个男人当着一个女人的面与之交媾，然后这个女人亲手杀了那狼，剥下皮来，铺在地上，她躺在上面与那男人交媾，此后两人就结为夫妇，共享鱼水之欢。”青年停了停，转头看我，红的香烟的火光在他嘴边忽明忽灭，“虽然我觉得这不一定是真的，但是我们这里到现在却始终是这个传统。”

“传统？”我一愣。

“新婚之夜的传统。”他说，“每家都有一张狼皮，祖传的也好，仿制的也好。新婚之夜的婚床一定是铺着那张狼皮。而新娘必须躺在那上狼皮上接受她的男人，而她的处女的血——如果她还是处女的话——就会染在那白色的皮毛上。”

我不想说话。这场散步虽然让我不那么想呕吐了，却也并没有起什么好效果。我给他递了第五支烟。他又接着问我：“您了解这颗星球的宗教吗？”

我摇着头，说我能够逗留的时间太短，不足以深入了解这个星球文化的方方面面。那是谎话。我的时间充足得可供我随意消遣，只是我惧怕这个星球逼仄的空气，再多呆一秒对我来说都苦不堪言。

“我们这里本土的居民都有这么一个信仰，认为双性的白狼是圣洁的化身。”他主动地对我解释，“双性的东西原本都是纯洁的，因为它完整，齐全，公平，没有缺陷。人类原本也是双性的，我们的宗教这么认为。人类被分成两性之后就产生了缺陷，于是产生了不当的欲望，产生了罪。我们宗教的核心认为，如果男性和女性能够通过合二为一回到双性的状态，那么便和白狼一样了，也重新得到了圣洁。”

我皱着眉头，琢磨着这里头的逻辑。

“在平铺的狼皮上进行男女媾和，是在形式上表现两性的合二为一、并重新回到狼的躯体中的过程，是一个让罪恶的人类找回本初的自我，并成为圣洁白狼的仪式。”他这么总结。

我沉默了片刻，终于开口问出了我始终疑惑着的问题：“那么那个电影呢？是为了表达什么？为什么要用如此血腥和夸张的方式展现？”即使问这个问题的时候，我的毛孔也会耸立。

“您没有觉察到这座星球上的人们的异常吗？”青年问，“这里的氛围，人们的心态，人们脸上的表情……”

我不由地颤抖。我当然是觉察到了。

“我们全都是罪犯和娼妓的后代。我们对平淡无奇的东西毫无兴趣，也不会有反应。只有那样的影片，才能激起我们的热情。”他说得很冷淡，并抽完了第五支烟。

“你经常去看吗？”我下意识地问。

“我每个月会去看一次。其它人和我不一定一样，但大多也是类似的频率。”

“是为什么要去看呢？”我又问。

“我不知道别人是为了什么。对于我来说，每次看完这个电影，我在夜里一定会做一场春梦。”他说，“而在那个春梦里，会有一只白狼来找我。”

我怔怔地看着他，觉得他的话太离谱。

他笑了笑，对我说：“差不多了，我也该回去了。虽然你是外乡的来客，但是说不定，你今晚也能梦见白狼呢。”

接着他扔掉了第五支烟的烟蒂，拍了拍我的肩，转身走了。

那天夜里我的肩胛骨疼得厉害，一夜没睡，自然不会有梦。然而，当我在床上辗转反侧的时候产生了一瞬的幻听。

我想我大概是把窗外的风声误听成了远处的一声狼嚎。


	5. 找不到的古籍

我拿着国王特批的通行证，在乌星的图书馆里泡了五天，一无所获。

实际能够查到的书资料远远比我期望的少。这里拥有大量的科学技术相关的书籍，与他们高度发达的生产力是一致的。乌星的生物技术水平极高，最典型的例子是他们通过精细的基因改造制造出一系列适应不同口味的食物成品。乌星在建筑工艺、武器制造也是顶尖的，相关方面的书籍琳琅满目。但这些都不是我想要的。文学艺术类的书籍很少，电影和绘画也有限，几乎都是清一色的描写各类战斗故事。这种文化娱乐内容上的单一让我惊讶。

我从图书馆里出来，到最近的一个咖啡厅坐下，拿出我随身携带的记录本。那是我关于我所寻找的那份古文化残稿所做的一些笔记，记录了一些个人零碎的思考和分析。由于那份残稿原本的信息完全缺失，我所能搜集到的故事全都是二次创作。不是简单的二次创作，而是二次创作的二次创作，二次创作的二次创作的二次创作……就好像那种击鼓传诗的游戏，不知道传了多少人手了。而我站在一个具有无限分叉的巨型接龙游戏的末端，所能看到的只能是原初形态的残片断影。这个接龙游戏的参与者们，每一个二次创作者们，都无一例外地会将他们手里有限的材料加以挑选，选出那些他们喜欢的，筛掉那些他们不喜欢的，再添加一些他们自己另外喜欢的，组成一个新的作品。而我要做的事情，是从这些纷乱复杂的庞大作品集中找出那些看似共性的片段，进行逆向推演，试图重构一个最接近其本源的东西。这几乎是一项唯心的工作。谁又能证明我在寻找那些所谓“真”的片段时没有加入个人主观的原因呢？好在我是在为我自己做这项工作，而不必为了发表某篇论文而被迫接受星际文化考古学会那些大腹便便的学究们无止境的质疑、抨击和否定。

我觉得我的工作方式还是有一定章法的。我的记录本的第一页写下了我所找到的几个固有的“模式”，我称之为“pattern”，也有人会称之为“motif”，或者“theme”。我不是很喜欢“theme”一词，觉得它太大太笼统。我还是固执地使用“pattern”一词，而在那一页上我粗略地写下了ABCDEFG这么大约七种模式。

Pattern A：故事有两位主人公；第一主人公出身良好，地位高，是“正统”“权力”“文明”的代表；第二主人公出身卑微，是很典型的“野”“蛮”或“不开化”的代表。【两个主人公在大多数情况下均为男性。】

Pattern B：两位主人公情同手足，又胜于手足。他们一同战斗，都是出色的战士。【很大一部分作品会将两人的关系确定为恋人，并具有性方面的描述；绝大部分作品都会提及两人共同进行的战斗，无论其篇幅长短。】

Pattern C：有第三者对第一主人公抱有觊觎之心；这个第三者往往拥有胜过第一主人公的权力和影响力。【在绝大多数作品中，这位第三者是个女性。】

Pattern D：“六天七夜”。【这个简单的词语在许多作品中反复出现，无论哪一次都在表现第二主人公惊人的性能力。】

Pattern E：牛的形象，杀牛的意象。【在大多数故事里，牛的出现是和第三者相关的，而牛的死亡是和第二主人公相关的。而牛的死亡往往构成了故事的转折点。】

Pattern F：第二主人公的死亡。【除了极少数作品以外，几乎恒定不变的一幕，是核心的模式。】

Pattern G：第一主人公寻找什么的旅程。【这里包含了两方面，一是第一主人公对第二主人公死亡的悲痛；二是他对寻找某样东西的执着——尽管这样东西在不同的作品里表现不太一致，也比较暧昧。】

在以上七点之下，我用淡色笔又另外写了这么几条：“第一主人公的归来”、“不死之国vs死之国”，还有“伐木与打怪兽”，并打上了问号。这几个意象也总是隐隐约约在作品中跳动，但我没有搞清楚它们和主体的关系，究竟是否属于原本，或者是二次创作的衍生。

我手头的资料里没有哪个作品能够涵盖以上所有内容，它们或多或少地丢弃了其中很大一部分，然而丢弃的部分有时候却不经意地会在别的地方找回来。比如我认为信息最完整的冬星的那个版本里，领主之子离开后就消失了。但我曾经在冬星的隐居村里同一名年轻的预言师聊天，他听我说了这个故事的结局，摇摇头告诉我，不是的。我问，什么不是的？他说，那个人最后回来了，经过了很长的时间但是却回来了。回来的时候看到家园荒芜，而他本人也一身沧桑。但是他留下来，在自己的家园里重新开始，并成为了冬星历史传说中第一位伟大的国君，甚至或许是最伟大的国君。这位预言师不能提供给我任何文字的资料，也没有歌谣，只是他单方面的叙述。他接着又告诉我，那位伟大的君王本人是个预言师，冬星所有具有预言师体质的人都是那人血脉的后代。信不信由你，他看着我的眼神里流露出这样的表情。我把这些记录下来，我觉得那个主人公或许回来了，或许没有。我需要找到更多的资料。

实际上，按照这些模式的部分自由组合去浩瀚的文字宝库中检索我要的东西，那会遇上一个最大的麻烦。那就是，只要把A和C放在一起，你就能够得到这个世界上几乎所有的狗血三角恋情剧本，但它们几乎全是不可用的。必须得要有些别的线索来辅助确认某一个故事是否真的具有我想要找的那个“血统”。白狼的故事在一般情形下容易被我淘汰掉，因为它非常具有地域特色而很大程度偏离了主旨。和冬星故事的名字的重叠是我将它拉回来的最关键的线索。

其它那些模式的表现，在不同的作品中更为散乱，或许本质上是因为人们喜好三角恋情——性欲和嫉妒容易引起读者的兴趣因此也更能够激发作者的热情。于是不知不觉中其余枝节便被放心地砍掉了，只剩下一个三角恋的核心，当然外加一个死亡的永恒性悲剧主题。就都千篇一律了。所幸的是，我还能够找到相当那么一部分有趣的衍生作品，它们试图去复原了那些同样具有象征意义却容易被忽视的旁枝末节。这些作品让我所追寻的残稿逐渐地丰富起来，显得独一无二起来，也更相信自己或许终有一日能够找到它的本体。

我看着自己列的这个清单，其中第二条的“战斗”是一个宛若背景布，或火锅汤底的东西。它的概念在作品里普遍存在，但很少作品会把它拿出来当做一个专门的、独立的主题加以表现。在这一点上下了功夫的作品，我脑中浮现的是来自一个黄种人聚居的星球上的文学创作。那颗星球名叫炎星。


	6. 边境上的蛮子

炎星的语言体系折磨了我很久。我花了比其它所有语言加起来都要多三倍的时间来学习他们那复杂而难辨的方块字。除了文字体系的巨大差异以外，他们的社会制度和意识形态也和拉丁语系的主流星球截然不同。对于他们文学艺术作品的了解花费了我几乎整整两年的时间，我至今也不敢确信我是否误读了，或者歪曲地理解了某些东西。不管怎么说，我都还是来简要地描述一下那个星球上一部奇特的谐谑之作。

它与其说是一个作品，不如说是一系列作品。这系列作品围绕着一个驻守在边境荒莽之地的军官（官吏、总督、将军、统帅……诸如此类的东西）展开，它由许多连贯或散乱、甚至前后矛盾的小故事组成。有些和我要找的东西无关，有些相关。然而，与其说这系列故事的主角是那位军官，不如说真正的主角其实是那边境蛮族里的一名泼辣少年——事实上故事很多时候都是以少年的视角阐述，并以少年的行动为主体。可以说，在这份作品里，第一和第二主人公已经完全对调过来；甚至可以说，原本的第一主人公退居二线成为辅助的角色，而吸引眼球的则全是那位泼辣的少年。

故事的主角之一，那个军官，是政府派遣来管辖这个边境之地的官员，是集权的中央统治力量的代表。故事的另一主角，那个少年，是这边境之地的土著民族，也就是蛮族里族长之子，是野蛮的代表，但却同时是当地实际的武力的掌控者。故事的另外两名主要角色都是娼妓，具体而言是军妓——驻守边境的军营里用来供军官和士兵们消遣的道具。两名娼妓一名年少些，另一名年长些。那位军官在需要解决生理问题时只找年少的那位，却从来不理年长的那位，这好像是种固定的模式，大家都处之泰然。这些就是笼统的故事发生背景。

在炎星的文化里，男性之间的性关系是普遍存在的现象。在这个故事开始的最初，这位军官就因不满于只有一个年少的军妓，而对那蛮族的少年萌动了心。他打着小算盘，想将那少年掳来做自己的兄弟——而兄弟的意思，在他这里，就是要同睡一张床。但他看那蛮族少年勇猛泼辣，精力过人，膂力无边，心想自己硬捉可能捉不着，于是他去找年少的军妓帮忙。于是那小军妓洗净了身子，打扮得漂漂亮亮地，跑去那蛮族少年经常出没的树丛边，将他引诱了，和他欢爱了六天七夜。在第七夜破晓之时，蛮族的少年终于精疲力尽了，那名军官便牵着一辆木制的囚车，把少年关进去，押回了营地。这是军官视角的说法。但那故事又从少年视角说了一遍，说他其实并非被抢的。他早看见裸体洗浴的军官，被那身体迷住了，于是故意受诱上当，主动跳进囚车，自己把锁锁上，跟着军官回到军营里，又主动上了他的床。

这是故事的开始，后续有许多故事。我在此摘录相关的三则，其中关于战斗的故事占了挺长的篇幅。这个作品本身是市井流传的小人书式的诙谐色情文学，充满了逗趣、揶揄，还有嘲讽。

故事一·军官与蛮子的第一夜：

“那军官把蛮子抢来的第一夜就打算和他同床。军官以前只睡过女人，在他的眼里，这蛮族的少年生得灵动，肉体纤瘦有韧性，就好像女人一样。以他一贯的傲慢态度，他觉得自己应该像睡女人一样睡这个蛮子。可少年不干了。他赤裸着身体瞪起眼来，说凭什么呀，我才是觉得你那身体看起来可口，比那个军妓的可能更有滋味。我不干，应该我来睡你！军官怒目，说你知道你在跟谁说话吗，你一个区区蛮贼竟然敢挑衅我的权威，信不信我把你揍到你跪地求饶？蛮子冷眉一横，嘲讽道，你揍我？早几百年吧！你试试打败我来看看！

“于是两人操起武器打起来，从床上打到床下，从屋里打到屋外，拆掉了军营的顶蓬，踢翻了拴马的木桩。一路打到荒郊野外去，打得天昏地暗不分胜负。打到两人都气喘吁吁疲惫不堪，蛮族的少年愉快地说：真不愧是我看上的人，竟能和我打成平手，这世上能和我同台较量的人着实不多，我很中意你，中原来的男人！中原来的军官也愉快地说：真不愧是我看上的人，要不是你之前跟我的军妓翻云覆雨了六天七夜损耗了体力，现在我一定是拜倒在你的足下了，我很中意你，蛮族的少年！这军官也是血性的男儿，他觉得自己确是输了一筹，便也愿打服输，便铁了心思，任那少年摆布。那少年取了蛮族特制的香油，涂抹了自己和军官的全身。两人便以天幕为被，以荒野为床，用蛮族狂野奔放的方式纵情了一夜。军官次日醒来，浑身酸麻，却觉脚虚浮在半空，定睛一看才发现，自己被那少年扛在肩上，一路扛回了营帐。”

故事二·杉木林之旅：

“那军官嫌那军营的竹楼太破了，想要寻点好的木材造个上等的、坚固的新房屋，还要有个气派的新大门，围成一圈的结实的新栅栏。可附近都是灌木，没有合适的木材。他正烦恼时，蛮族的少年对他说：我家那里有上好的杉木林，你随我去，我们伐木回来。军官问：那杉木林有多远？少年说：不远不远，不过步行三日的路程。军官又问：那杉木林不是你们族的地盘，若我伐了去，是否会遭你们族人的抱怨？少年说：你莫要担心，守卫那片杉木林的正是我的叔父，我们把他打倒在地，杉木便手到擒来。那军官疑心重重，犹犹豫豫。那少年急了，一巴掌扇在他的脸上，扇出一个结结实实的红手印。他骂道：你这个怂包！这个孬种！我怎么就瞎了眼看上了你！军官被他骂急了，红着脖根说，谁怕！去就去！于是两人结伴出发，行了三日的路。那蛮地山高路险，蚊虫又多。军官瞻前顾后，少年却轻车熟路。

“第一日的日落，少年用树枝搭了个夜宿的营帐，军官躺进去，少年趴在他的身上。半夜里军官忽然惊醒，瑟瑟发抖一身冷汗地说：我的四肢麻木，是因为你压着我吗？我做了个噩梦，梦见了山崩地裂。少年安抚他道：莫要害怕，你的梦是好兆头，我们定能战胜我的叔父，得到那些贵重的杉木。少年抚摸着他，他便又睡着。

“第二日的日落，少年用树枝搭了个夜宿的营帐，军官躺进去，少年趴在他的身上。半夜里军官忽然惊醒，瑟瑟发抖一身冷汗地说：我的四肢麻木，是因为你压着我吗？我做了第二个噩梦，梦见了电闪雷鸣。少年安抚他道：莫要害怕，你的梦是好兆头，我们定能战胜我的叔父，得到那些贵重的杉木。少年亲吻着他，他便又睡着。

“第三日的日落，少年用树枝搭了个夜宿的营帐，军官躺进去，少年趴在他的身上。半夜里军官忽然惊醒，瑟瑟发抖一身冷汗地说：我的四肢麻木，是因为你压着我吗？我做了第三个噩梦，梦见了大火烧山。少年安抚他道：莫要害怕，你的梦是好兆头，我们定能战胜我的叔父，得到那些贵重的杉木。

“可军官此时吓得流出泪来，他们就在杉木林的脚下，次日便要直面那可怕的蛮族战神。他想到这个就浑身僵硬，眼泪哗哗流个不停。少年对他怒喝一声：你怎么竟是个懦夫！我们走了这么三天三夜，到了跟前你却畏缩不前！军官还是哭。少年急了，只好又取出那蛮族特制的香油来，好声好气地劝慰，说：这是给人勇气的秘药，我现在给你涂抹上，它会驱逐你的恐惧，减轻你的不安；我给我自己也涂抹上，让我来帮你舒缓肌肉，让我来替你放松神经，我陪着你，我会守护你；我和你一心同体合二为一，你就能获得勇气忘却怯懦，你会勇猛战斗并赢得胜利！于是少年给他俩全身都涂满了香油，吻了他摸了他又抱了他。他们身体相交，那军官才沉沉地睡去。

“翌日中午，他们终于站到杉树林前。少年的叔父扛着大刀候在那里。他指着少年的鼻子大骂道：你这小子背弃家门！现在竟然还勾结外面的男人想来伐自家的木！看我斩了你！大刀劈过来，少年灵巧地一躲。他侧头看见军官站在原地双膝直打哆嗦，心想昨晚的事情莫不是白干了？于是火气冲天便不顾脸面破口大骂道：你这个懦夫！你这个孬种！你愣个啥！快给我动手！那军官这才被惊醒，拔出腰里的刀来朝那杉木林的守卫者砍去。三人大战了数个时辰，少年的叔父终于不敌那两人的力量，精疲力尽地跪下求饶。他求着军官说：放过我吧，杉木林都是你的，留我一条命吧！没等军官犹豫，那少年跨前一步，横着眉喝道：结果他！斩了他！摧毁他！少年觉得输了就该送命，杀他天经地义，蛮族不该有下跪求饶的人。于是军官挥刀斩杀了那人，黝黑的头颅轱辘滚落在地。蛮子和军官砍伐了许多杉木，用其中一部分木材制成车，浩浩荡荡地运送回了驻地，建造起了崭新的、高大的营寨。”

故事三·老军妓和公牛：

“话说在少年出现之前，和军官做爱的人只有那年少的军妓一个。年长的军妓对此很得意，她觉得自己行业里的人在这个军营里受到特殊的重视，是自己职业尊严的体现。可是那少年进了军营之后，军官就只和他做爱了，完全把年少的军妓丢在一旁。就连杉木林得胜归来，整个军营彻夜狂欢这种场合，军官也看都不看小军妓一眼，把她丢给那些醉酒的士兵们，自己跑去跟那蛮子行起云雨之事来了。

“小军妓虽然没有抱怨，可老军妓看了心里窝火，觉得行业的面子丢尽了，心下生起嫉妒和憎恶来，非得想个毒计来报复回去。她于是去雇佣了一帮刺客，又去黑市上购买了一头公牛。那公牛是当地的战牛，体型庞大，神态凶暴，那眼珠足有碗口大，那牛角足有树干粗，那嘴里喷出的热气足以烫死一个人，那屁眼里放出的臭屁足以震塌一面墙，那蹄子又大又坚硬，无论是踏在谁身上，保证一秒变肉酱。那老军妓夜里引了刺客和公牛来，想要在军营里大闹一番。她对刺客说：你们的目标是那个妖艳的蛮族小骚货，谁提了他的人头来，我有额外的奖赏。她心里还暗暗盘算着，如果那公牛一蹄子将那少年的脑袋踩成稀烂，她便能遂了心愿还能省下银两。

“老军妓的算盘打得好，可那蛮子的听力却是一流的强。他远远听见了沉重的蹄子踩踏土地，还有沙沙的众人疾走的声音。他拍醒了赤身裸体正在熟睡的军官，说别睡了快起来有敌人偷袭。两人匆匆忙忙围上兜裆布，取了武器溜出营寨，藏在密竹林里等着静观事态发展。那群刺客来了，翻遍了营寨没有看见军官，也没有找到所谓的蛮族小骚货，倒是不小心撞翻了一棵树上的马蜂窝，惊了一窝的马蜂出来，人人被蛰得面如馒头。那公牛瞪着眼睛在营寨里乱窜，撞破了许多的门，压倒一大排的栅栏。蛮族的少年观察了一阵，在军官耳边低声嘱咐，说：你看见了吗，那公牛的弱点在它的犄角，一刀捅进犄角之下的弱点便能毙命。军官看了看，点点头，捏紧了手里的刀，手心里都是汗。少年又说：我去拽住他的尾巴，控制住他，给你动手的机会。军官又点点头。

“于是少年跳将出去，从公牛身后拽住了它的尾巴，又灵活地踩上公牛的后背，向前狠狠抓住了它的两只犄角。少年向军官大声喊：现在！就是现在！杀了它！那军官也从藏匿的竹林里跳出来，舞着长刀屠夫般勇猛地砍向公牛的犄角。他一刀精准地切入弱点，血淋淋的犄角从牛首上掉落，那凶猛的公牛长啸着倒下。少年和军官又把牛身切开，取了上好的牛肉，开了一场狂欢的宴席。军营里热闹非凡，独有那老军妓在一旁气得直呛。”

在炎星的这整个系列作品里，蛮族的少年始终没有死亡。老军妓并不能杀掉他，他始终在故事里称霸称王。这在我所找到的资料里是相当罕见的，我想或许是炎星人（或是这部作品的创作者本人）相对独特的文化审美或表现意图，让他们删除后续的剧情发展，而将故事转变成这样轻松的喜剧风格。

以上的三个故事中，军官和少年初次见面打一架的场景，以及军官和少年斩杀公牛的剧情，在许多其它文化体系的作品里多次反复出现，因此我毫不怀疑它们的本源。对于采伐杉木林的那一篇，我最初很是疑心它是炎星自身的文化产物。因为我在其它资料里几乎不曾读到过这样详尽的旅途与战斗的描述，而且从未见到关于第一主人公哭哭啼啼的描写。然而后来，我陆续地发现，虽然没有了具体的情形和场景，但类似于“杉木林”的诸如“雪松林”“红杉林”“松木林”的词条反复出现，而且主人公们在这样的林子里讨伐了某个强大敌人的情节也并不陌生。至于那个敌人是人，是野兽，还是什么别的怪物，就繁复多变了。因此我倾向于认为，在某种树林里的同强大敌人的战斗在原稿中是发生过的，并且它很可能一定程度和伐木具有关联。至于第一主人公哭哭啼啼的这一表现是炎星的独创还是来源于原本，由于可查的资料太少，便也无法确定了。


	7. 西杜丽的酒馆

我对着笔记发了一会儿呆，喝掉最后一口凉掉的咖啡，招呼了服务生准备付钱。服务生却指着几米外的一张桌，说：“那位女士已经替您付过了。”我望过去，看见一位用青纱蒙着面的女性， 她也正朝我看来。见我看她，她朝我意味深长地凝视了片刻，然后端庄地站起身，朝门口走去。我一瞬理解了她的意思，便也起身，向服务生道过谢，尾随那位女性出了店门。

她行走得很快，鞋跟在硬的乌星白岩铺成的路面上敲出清脆的节奏。她有意地在转角放慢脚步，显然既不愿让人发现我在与她同行，却更要避免我不小心跟丢。我们走过两条大路，钻进一条小巷，拐了数个弯后，我在一条幽闭的死胡同里停下。那胡同里有一扇深绿的铁门，铁门的檐上挂着个年岁已久的生锈了的招牌。风吹进巷子里，招牌呜呀地唱。那招牌上用乌星的文字褪了色地写着“Siduri’s Tavern （西杜丽的酒馆）”。这名字让我瞬间一震。我又瞧见那铁门的把手上系着一条青绿的纱巾，就是那位女性方才蒙面的纱巾。我伸手敲了门。里面有声音传出：“是来自异乡的凯先生吗？”我说：“是。”古旧的门栓发出声响，大门打开了一道缝，那位女性让我进去，又小心翼翼地把门关上。

我向四周看了看，那的确是个老旧的小酒馆。吧台后面有木制的酒架，前面有简易的桌椅几张，深处能看见巨大的酿酒木桶，还有两个楼梯，一个通往二楼，一个通往地下。我定睛看了看那女性，见她有一双浅褐色的大眼睛，异常的柔和，非常的漂亮。我的心忽然地提了一下。她向我伸出了手：“我叫西杜丽。”她说。我握住了那只手，说：“我叫凯。”说完我才意识到她早就知道。但我握着那双手的时间稍稍地延长了一点，因为它握起来很柔和温暖，和那双眼睛的效果一样。

“用这种方式把您请来真是抱歉，凯先生。”她向我道着歉，“但我担心您受到监视，在神殿的附近我不敢同您搭话。我观察了您五天，她们也观察了您五天。我觉得她们的警戒放松了一些，我想时机或许也该到了，所以就冒昧地……”

我看了看她的衣着，是图书馆里所见的女职员的穿着，因为图书馆也是神殿的辖区，因此也便是神殿所属的女职员的制服。“您是神殿的工作人员？”我问。

“我是。”她说，“但我并不真是。”

她拉着我坐下，对我解释说她原本不是神殿的成员，只是为了一些特殊的目的专门找了途径，让人帮忙给她在那里谋了个职位。她为我倒了一小杯酒，澄清的微微泛着金黄的酒，告诉我说她的本职是这间酒馆，是酿酒者。【西杜丽】，这个名字在我脑中回响。

她接着又说：“您一定感到困惑。”

是的，我是困惑。我更加好奇。我一定是流露出好奇的神色了，因为她接下来看穿心思似的对我说：“您有什么问题想问我？”

“有。”我立刻地问，“为什么我在这里从未见过孩子？”无论是少年，儿童，或是婴儿。

“孩子从出生就由神殿抚养、照管、教育，他们全都在神殿封闭的高墙内，直到16岁成年才能出来走上社会。”西杜丽答。

“为什么我也从未见过动物？”

“用作食物的牛羊是由神殿专门圈养的，同粮食谷物蔬菜瓜果一样，有专门的封闭的饲养场，在城外的地方。普通人看不到的，流入市面的只有成型的制品。”

“为什么乌星的语言体系里缺乏sex这样的词汇？”我不假思索地问。我并不知道为什么我会堂而皇之地对一名初次见面的女性问这样的问题，我也不知道为何我觉得能从她这里获知答案。我甚至使用了我的母语说出那个单词，而并不知晓那语言的西杜丽理应听不懂。

“请问，那是个什么意思的词？”她确实没有听懂。

“男性与女性之间发生的肉体上的关系。”我简明地说。

她停了停，深深地凝视了我一眼，说：“那是因为，它被从我们的世界里删去了。”

我意味深长地看了她一刻，问：“那么你为什么能理解我所说的词句？”

“因为我是变异者。”她说。

“请随我来。”她引着我下了狭窄的楼梯来到地下室。那地下是一个很大的，有着两三条通道和许多独立房间的大空间。通道里幽幽亮着灯。她推开其中的一扇门，带我走进去。

进去之前我就意识到里面有人，进去之后我看清了那里有五个年轻的女性。她们一个人躺在白的床上，两个人坐在地上，还有两个挨着墙站着，相互搂抱在一起，正在亲吻。我看到其中的一人正用手指隔着薄的纱裙抚摸另一人的阴部。

西杜丽在我之前走进去时，她们仍在继续。而当背靠着墙被抚摸的那位看见我走进来时，就推了推另一位，有些羞赧地收敛了动作。

“这位是外星来的凯先生。”西杜丽向她们所有人介绍我。我简单地鞠了个躬。

“她们和我一样，都是变异者。”西杜丽向我解释。

她接着向我说明，她们夜晚聚集在这里是因为她们是同一类人。她们白天伪装成正常人，以避免受到猜疑，躲过神殿的监控，倘若一旦被神殿发现她们变异者的身份，等待她们的便是处决——从人口管理者神殿的职能角度来说，那是一种有害物质的清除。

“变异者只限于女性吗？”我问。

“不。男性也有很多变异者。”西杜丽对我说，“只不过男性的变异者几乎无法隐藏，出现一个就被清除一个。我们救不了他们。”

那几个女孩用好奇又渴慕的眼神朝着我看。我意识到她们大多十七八岁，最大的可能不超过二十岁。有几个站得靠近过来。有一个鼓足了勇气对我说：“先生，能让我们看一看吗？”

我愣了一愣，求助地看了一眼西杜丽。

“她们希望能看看你的那里。”西杜丽这样对我说，“在乌星上，女人永远不会有机会见到男人的那里。也没有哪个男人会在女人面前暴露身体。那些都是禁忌。”

乌星的语言里没有“生殖”一词，于是也没有“生殖器”一词。西杜丽说的“那里”，我理解她表述的是什么。可这令我感到为难。她们全都带着渴望和祈求的眼神，这令我更感到为难。我想到如果仅仅是“看一看”的程度，或许还能接受，就算是违背了我的个人作风权当某种献身，但倘若她们除了“看一看”以外又提出别的要求，那我确然不知该如何进退了。

西杜丽又看穿了我的心思，我几乎怀疑她拥有某种看透人心的异能。她对女孩，也是同时对我说：“只是看一看。不可以要求凯先生和你们发生身体上的关系。那样的话太容易暴露，不仅是你们自己，就连凯先生的人身安危都会受到威胁，知道了吗？”然后她又转向我，说，“只是给她们看一看，您应该不会介意的吧？”

她说这个话的时候，既没有低声下气，也没有恫吓威逼，就跟说着“请您把您的笔记借她们看一看吧”这样的请求一样。所以我的生殖器和一个笔记，或者任何一种外星来的、稀奇的舶来品一样，毫无色情意味的、就是为了满足从未见过的人的好奇心而出于礼貌服从主人的安排、若无其事地掏出来给她们看一看的东西。

我勉为其难地点了点头，说：“它挺难看的。”于是解开了裤子。

我被好几束目光注视了半分钟，我觉得脸都要红到耳根了。这时候有个女孩忽然伸出手来，飞快地在它上头摸了一下。我被吓了一跳。她的手指凉凉的，摸在它上头的感觉怪怪的。我很久没有抱过女人了，我的研究工作让我无论在哪里都不能逗留太长的时间，因此我避免和谁建立长久的关系。我也不擅于寻找一夜情。将赤裸的自己交付给一个我毫无了解也对我毫无了解的女性，于我而言是一种公开处刑。所以我向来自己处理。我大约一个星期自慰一次，有时候两次。不同星球的生态环境和饮食会改变我的体内激素水平，所以这个频率也会发生一定的变动。我之前一直没有在意。可那时，我忽然觉得不对劲了。

我的性器软塌塌趴在那里，毫无反应。以我对自己的了解而言，它早应该勃起了。可它就是没反应，像一条死掉的蛇。我在心理上有反应，而在生理上没有反应，宛若得了什么病。然后我又忽然地想到，从来到这颗星球上到现在为止接近两周的时间里，我一次也没有自慰，一次也没有勃起，并且好像彻底忘掉了这件事情。

西杜丽再一次看穿了我的心思，她开口问：“您也得参加净身的洗浴吧？”

“是的。”我机械地回答。

我是参加过，完全按照乌星接待处给我下达的指令，依照该星的规定每隔三日到指定的场所接受清洗。那是一些平放着的、比人大的、椭圆形金属罐子，说好听些像是星际飞船中用来睡觉的人体休眠仓，难听一些就像是形状诡异的棺材。接受洗浴的人赤身裸体地躺进去，被麻醉大约十分钟，醒来后爬出舱外，擦干身子，就算完成。我一直以为那就是个智能洗澡机一样的玩意儿，也还纳闷过为什么要麻醉人的神经。醒来后浑身空空的感觉有些怪异，手腕上还能看见浅浅的一个针孔一样的痕迹。

“那是别有目的。”西杜丽告诉我，“男性身体发育系统的基因是不能够被彻底敲除的东西。最初的试验者或许那么试过，但那样造出来的人类是残次品。所以他们采用了迂回的手段，保留那些基因，但在日常中将其功能摘除掉。神殿用洗浴的形式分别收集男性和女性可用于产生生命的细胞，将它们融合用于培养后代；而同时注射进抑制的药剂，让接受完洗浴的人们不会再产生自发的念头。”她用了迂回的方式表达了“生殖细胞”这一概念。

我听后觉得浑身乏力，心里生出极度厌恶的情绪。我拜访过一些禁欲的星球，无论是从政治上还是从宗教上，许多在表面上做着花样的形式禁欲，私底下却大量盛行。那些已经令我足够反感。可我头一回听说还有这种釜底抽薪的方式。冬星上的无性是具有双性能力的无性，而乌星上的无性却是将有性身体抹杀成无能的无性。

“这就好像，你有一双翅膀，可你所在的星球却剥去它飞行的能力。”我对西杜丽这么说。

或者还有别的比喻方式。譬如，像一个具有时针、分针、秒针和表盘的手表，所有的齿轮都在，完好无损，却要把发条拧断；像一个内部被安置了短路开关的蓄电池，一旦发现充上了电，就自动开启短路信号，把那电通过旁的途径给放掉。我对这种阉割方式感到愤怒，却也只能愤怒而已。也正如现在，我只能解开裤子，给这几个女孩看一看我那硬不起来的生殖器。

“变异者，基本上就是因为基因的变异而对那些药物产生了天然免疫的人。”当我重新系上裤带时，西杜丽对我解释道。

“你们大约有多少人？”我问。

“现在在这个城里，我所知道的女性大约有三四十人，还活着的。”她说，“我们失去了很多人。从很早以前开始，每年每年，都在失去。神殿杀死了他们。”

【这种事情，是神殿的管辖区。】我忽然想起乌星的王说这句话的表情。

“那么乌星的王呢？他参与制定这种规则吗？”我问。

“他是蒙在鼓里的人。”西杜丽冷淡地说，“他什么也不知道。”

“他两天后还邀请我去他的宫殿。”我没头没脑地说。

西杜丽注视了我片刻，忽然问：“您是在找那份史诗吗？”

我的心脏被猛地拎起来。我的瞳孔放大了。“您知道那份史诗？”我热切地看着她，“它在哪儿？”

“它被藏起来了，封起来了。和其它很多东西一样，被杀死，被删掉，被锁在很深的保险箱里，被放逐到没有人看得到的地方去。”她这么说着。

“可它在这儿！”我很激动。我寻找了那么久的东西，我寻找了那么久却甚至没有切实证据可以表明其存在的东西，现在有一个人告诉我它确实存在，而且就在这里。

“您找不到它。”她说。

“我必须找到它！”我说。

“那会充满危险。”她说。

“我不怕危险！”我说。

“你如果信任我，我可以帮你。”她说，“但你要有觉悟。”

“我有觉悟！”我说，“那史诗，叫做什么名字？”我至少想先知道它的标题。

“我不知道。”西杜丽回答，“我只知道它存在。我们没有人知道它的真名。”

“那我该去哪里找寻它？”我问。

她沉思了片刻：“一周后同一时间你再来这里，我想办法给你一些东西。另外——”

我急切地等着她的话。

“你有机会单独面见国王的话，”她说了下去，“你可以试着转告他一个名字。”

“什么名字？”

“沙姆哈特，”她说，“被神殿杀死的一位女性。”

沙姆哈特，Shamhat，我听到过这个名字。

“转告给国王的话会怎样？”我问。

“我不知道。”她说，“但也许这样能帮助你找到另一位王。”

“另一位王？”

“乌星本来有两位王。”她解释说，“坐在宝座上的那位，和躺在荒野里的那位。对于我们变异者而言，荒野里的那位才是真正的王。”

“那位荒野里的王……叫什么名字？”我因内心不已的激动而颤颤发抖起来。

“我们不知道。”西杜丽说，“他的名字在乌星上是个禁忌。”


	8. 女神的花园

西杜丽邀请我多留一会儿，给女孩们讲一个外星的故事，以满足她们的好奇心。可能是因为乌星的真相让我压抑，我下意识地选择了一个既压抑又冗长的作品，它是某个星球流传的神话叙事散文。讲了一会儿我意识到这个问题，但既然已经开始讲了，那么也只能将它进行到底。

故事发生在人神共存的世界，那时神明胡作非为，人类卑躬屈膝。

这世界有个女神名叫伊蕾娜，她爱好搜寻人类中俊美的少年，将他们掳来安置在花园，成为自己的收藏品。

在伊蕾娜统治的土地上，一名农夫和农妇生下一对双胞胎。他们长得异常漂亮。哥哥的头发是金色的，弟弟的头发是淡金色的，兄弟俩的容貌宛若镜中的映像，除却发色的细微差异，完全辨别不出。这兄弟长到七岁的时候，一起在河边玩耍。此时伊蕾娜恰巧从空中飞过，看见了他们，便想据为己有。她来到农夫和农妇的家，要求他们献出自己的孩子。

“给我你们的孩子，我将给他戴上王冠，为他穿上金线纺出的衣装。”女神说，“若是拒绝，我将诅咒你们，让灾害降临到你们的农田，让河水泛滥，淹没你们的家园。”

那夫妇不敢忤逆神的要求，但那母亲痛哭着下跪，哀求道：“我们有两个孩子，请您只带走其中一个，将另一个留给我们吧！”

女神挑中了发色深一些的哥哥，留下了发色浅一点的弟弟。她单手将哥哥抱起来，像抱起一只小羊一样，从农夫和农妇的家门口飞走了，飞回她自己的宫殿。

她将他放置在自己的花园中，用蜂巢里的蜂蜜喂养他，用花瓣上的露水清洗他。她用金子纺成细的丝线，做成金灿灿的衣服，穿在他身上；又用金子打造了一顶小小的王冠，戴在他头上。

少年一天天地长大。同他的父母一样，他也不敢忤逆任何女神的要求。女神宫殿里的生活富足，他拥有这片土地上最美丽的王冠和衣裳，但他总是想起自己的家和兄弟，因此时不时地感到悲伤。

长到十六岁的那天，少年跑出了女神的宫殿，一路跑到了河边。在河边他看到了另一位少年，那少年无论是身材或容貌，都同他一模一样；除了他的发色深一点点，那少年的发色浅一点点；除了他身穿着金线纺成的漂亮的衣裳，那少年披着粗白布拼接而成的农装。

那另一位少年便是他的双胞胎兄弟，镜中的另一个自己。他们兄弟相见，拉起手来，有说不完的话，有道不尽的想念。

穿金衣的哥哥对弟弟说：你是如此的美丽，我要将我身上的金衣脱下，我要将它为你穿上，它一定衬你美好的身体。

披白布的弟弟对哥哥说：我不要什么金衣，那是可恶的女神抢走你才做出的东西。

穿金衣的哥哥又对弟弟说：可我不喜欢我们现在不同的模样，我不喜欢我穿着金衣而你却穿着粗布白衣，我希望你同我一样。

披白布的弟弟就对哥哥说：金衣或白布，我们都不需要，你将你的金衣脱下来，我将我的白布脱下来，我们彼此都赤身裸体，便不再有什么差异。

于是那穿金衣的哥哥脱下了身上的金衣，那披白布的弟弟解下了身上的白布，阳光照着他们漂亮的肢体，他们面对面站着，相互亲吻着，一同跳进了河里。

那之后哥哥经常溜出去会他的弟弟，弟弟也时不时跑到女神的花园里见他的哥哥。两位少年的身体一天比一天健硕，容貌也一天比一天美丽，少年逐渐长成了青年。他们沉浸在对彼此的爱慕之中，浑然忘记了身边的危险。

女神有一天回到自己的花园，瞧见那兄弟两人正在花丛旁边亲吻。她勃然大怒，放出了乌鸦、蝙蝠、凶猛的猎犬，将那弟弟远远地驱逐。她又将那哥哥痛斥了一场，将他锁进高高的房间。

但两位青年并不因这样的挫折而放弃。那哥哥裁了屋里悬挂的床帘，拧成一条绳；那弟弟折了树干和藤条，做成一架梯。哥哥从窗口下来，弟弟从墙底上去。两人在夜里相会，相互立下相爱的誓言。

女神斩不断他们的情丝，拦不住他们的幽会。女神想出更恶毒的方法，她要将那弟弟变成丑陋的动物，让那哥哥看了便心生憎恶。

女神诅咒那弟弟变成一头邋遢的灰驴。诅咒落下的一刻意外地失了灵。他没有变成灰驴，而是变成一只美丽的雄鹿，有着漂亮的鹿角和发光的皮毛。那只雄鹿在女神的花园外头踱步，那哥哥看见了它，认出了是自己的爱人。他跑过去，拥抱着鹿身，在他身旁躺下，与之亲吻共眠。

女神又诅咒那弟弟变成一只可怖的蛤蟆。诅咒落下的一刻意外地失了灵。他没有变成蛤蟆，而是变成一只小巧的树蛙，有着翠绿的色泽和澄清的眼睛。那只树蛙在女神花园的树叶上栖息，那哥哥看见了它，认出了是自己的爱人。他跑过去，捧起蛙身，将它托在自己的掌心，与之亲吻共眠。

女神又诅咒那弟弟变成一只怪异的山鸡。诅咒落下的一刻意外地失了灵。他没有变成山鸡，而是变成一只漂亮的天鹅，有着雪白的羽毛和颀长的脖颈。这一次女神留了心眼，她放那天鹅在河里游泳，她又抓住那哥哥飞到宫殿顶端，从那里可以清楚地看见河水，还有河里游泳的天鹅。

女神拿出一张弓箭递到那哥哥手里，对他说：你看那只天鹅，你将这支箭射出去，射穿它的脖颈。那哥哥手持弓箭瑟瑟发抖，他认出那是他的同胞兄弟，他的誓约的爱人。可女神抓住他的手，强逼着他拉开弓。

他是脆弱卑微的人类，人类无法忤逆神的命令。拉开弓的最后一刻他哭了起来，慌慌张张丢掉了弓箭。女神气急败坏地捡起那弓来，自己拉满了弦。银色的箭刺穿了白色的颀长的脖颈，流出鲜红的血来。鲜红的血汩汩地淌到河里，铺满了整条河流。

那哥哥哀求女神允许他埋葬弟弟。他将弟弟的尸体埋在了河岸，就在他们第一次相爱的地点。他给他做了一个小小的白坟，为他采来所有的花朵，妆点他的墓碑。他在河底寻觅最洁白的鹅卵石，他到海边拾捡最艳丽的贝壳，他打开自己的衣柜，从衣服上剪下所有的翡翠、玛瑙、萤石、水晶、青金石、蓝宝石、葡萄石、红玉髓……他用它们装饰他的洁白的坟墓，宛若在装饰他那洁白的身躯。

第一日，他在那墓前痛哭。他向着天空哭诉：“我的兄弟死去了啊，我的爱人死去了啊，长眠抓住了他，他再也听不到我的声音，他再也不会抬起头！”

第二日，他在那墓前痛哭。他向着河流哭诉：“我的兄弟死去了啊，我的爱人死去了啊，长眠抓住了他，他再也听不到我的声音，他再也不会抬起头！”

第三日，他在那墓前痛哭。他向着草木哭诉：“我的兄弟死去了啊，我的爱人死去了啊，长眠抓住了他，他再也听不到我的声音，他再也不会抬起头！”

第四日，他依旧在那墓前痛哭。他这样哭诉了整整七日。七日之后，他流干了眼泪，回到了女神的宫殿中。他依旧脆弱卑微，他仍然不敢忤逆女神的怒火。

可他痛苦憔悴的模样令女神嫉恨，恍惚失落的神情令女神愤怒。他终日跪在花园的泥土地上，对着那些花朵哀叹他死去的兄弟和爱人。女神妒火中烧，那死者依然占据着活人的心。女神搜肠刮肚，要想出复仇和独占的手段。她见那少年亲近花上的虫蝶，树旁的松鼠，池中的鱼和枝头的鸟，她想了个主意，感到沾沾自喜。

她将自身变为一头金色的公牛。澄黄健硕的牛角雄雄朝天，顺滑油亮的皮毛闪闪发光，粗壮硕大的黑蹄震踏土地，柔韧俊美的长尾甩响半空。女神以这样的姿态走进花园，靠近那青年的身边。她展示身姿诱惑他，他却受了惊吓；她迈开蹄子追逐他，他却张惶逃窜。

女神受了侮辱。她暴怒起来，追赶那青年，用庞大的躯体冲撞他，将他撞倒在地。青年身上穿着金线纺成的衣，如今金线又沉又重，它们像锁链般压在他的身上，死死地拖住他，让他逃不了跑不掉。他被金线织成的巨网网住，他在女神力量的掌控之中，他是卑微脆弱的人类，他无法逃脱神的掌控。他跪卧在地上，金色的衣装将他捆绑在地上，他无力还击，只能承受屈辱。公牛踩踏他的脊背，将他蹂躏；公牛顶开他的双膝，将他凌辱。

金线的织衣缚住了他三天，暴虐的公牛摧残了他三天。当女神的怒气终于散去，当她专横的傲慢得以满足，她便将他弃在原地，独自扬长而去。

青年遍体鳞伤，他绝望地伏在原地。金线的织衣还压在他身上，他即便死去也还是被缚的尸体。但他还不愿死去，更不愿这样被缚着死去。他在昏沉中思考，他在疼痛中蜕皮。如若是个人形，就逃不脱神明的掌心，那不如弃去这无用的身躯，弃去着人类的名号，如一个爬虫，或一只野兽那样地存活？

他内心诉说着这样的愿望，身体的变化一点点展现。他变成了一条蛇，金线的织衣成了他蜕去的皮。他新鲜的肉体从那旧皮中挣脱，从那牢笼里爬出，他腹部贴地游走在花园里。他开始诅咒这个花园，他将毒液喷洒遍所有土壤，让土壤中生出的花瞬间枯萎。他继续爬行，却觉得不够。他想要有足，可以跑起来，也想要有利齿，可以啃咬。他的蛇身膨大起来，变成了一只灰狼。他的利爪划裂树根，刨松了女神宫殿的地基。他听到柱底断裂，看那建筑开始倾塌。他觉得还得快一些，他飞奔起来，远远地逃离这片土地。他的四肢变得更长，更加强健有力。他变成了一只猎豹，飞奔向远处的草原。

他在草原上捕猎，啃食着野兔、獾猪、各种飞禽走兽。食物充实了他的肠胃，却驱不散他的哀痛。他每日在草原上游荡，发出凄厉的长啸。那长啸声是在哭诉：“我的兄弟死去了啊，我的爱人死去了啊，长眠抓住了他，他再也听不到我的声音，他再也不会抬起头！”

在草原的尽头有一个酒馆，酒馆的主人名叫西杜丽。她是另一方的女神，是酿酒者，是指路之人。那猎豹有一日徘徊于酒馆之外，西杜丽从二楼的窗口望见它。它凄厉的啸声吸引了她。她听出它哭诉的声音：“我的兄弟死去了啊，我的爱人死去了啊，长眠抓住了他，他再也听不到我的声音，他再也不会抬起头！”

西杜丽为那猎豹开了门，给他饮水，食物，和住宿。她替它梳整长毛，为它清理伤口。她听它倾诉，看它痛哭。她最后问它：你想要去往何处？她给它两个选择，她说：我所知有两条路，一条通往永死之府，一条通往永生之国；你是要追随弟兄，投身那漆黑冥府，还是想寻求药草，追求那永生之路？

猎豹闻言长啸，它说：我不要去那永死之府，我曾在它门口徘徊，我弟弟的魂魄从冥府的大门升了上来；我同他拥抱亲吻，我要他告诉我那地下的种种；他对我说，我不能告诉你，我的兄弟，如果我告诉了你，你就会伏地痛哭；我于是便开始痛哭；他对我说，你曾经快乐地触碰过的我的肉体，它现在如一件破旧的外衣，你曾经欢欣地抚摸过的我的肉体，它现在被蛆虫蚕食而化为尘埃；他向我描述那地狱的种种，凄惨悲怆令人恐惧；他将我从冥府之门推开，他劝告我离开；他的身躯沉入那地底，而我已决意离开；我不要去那永死之府，我要寻那永生之草。

这个故事完结在这里，我们并不知道主人公是否寻到了药草。除了最后的逃离和寻求永生草药的志向以外，故事的前半部充满了令人焦灼的无力感。我挺后悔选择了这么一个故事，在明知我的听众们也都面临着难以忤逆的命运时，我却要讲这么一个逆来顺受、委屈巴巴的悲观故事，我的做法简直宛若在伤口撒盐。我深刻地谴责起自己的良心来。

可我是怎么竟挑了这个故事呢？是因为西杜丽吧。酒馆的主人西杜丽。酿酒者西杜丽。指路之人西杜丽。

我话音落下便望向西杜丽，想从她的脸上找到对我的谴责。可她没有。她只是微微地笑着。我说了声抱歉，是个太过压抑的故事。她说没关系，现实就很压抑。

我问她我该去往哪里，我知道世上没有永生之草，我也不向往永生之国。可我要找的东西却竟像那永生之草一般，孤零零地不知长在哪里。而我是要向着死之国度而去吗？

世上没有绝对的永死或永生，她这么回答我，只有相对的死或生。如果你生着的世界若死，那么另一个死着的世界或许才是生。


	9. 乌星的云网

两日后我又来到国王的接待室。他看见我就挥了挥手，看上去兴致很高。

“今天带你见识一下乌星的云网。”乌星的王这么对我说。

我知道所谓的“云网”，它在其它的星球有着各式别样的命名。它也是一种相当古老的流传，就好像我要找的那个古籍一样，流传到了不同的地方，化成了不同的形态。最早的、在我们遥远的文明母星地球上，关于意识的争论就从未休止过。那时候地球上有“唯物论”和“唯心论”两大派的哲学体系，而后来唯物的一方成了主流，他们认为意识的世界不存在，物质的世界才是真实的，意识不过是物质基础上产生的东西；具体到其原理上，就是生命体神经细胞释放的化学与电流信号，构成了繁复的意识的密码——电的网络是意识的本质。这样的解释至今仍令人迷惑。从那远古的时代开始，人类就试图破解电信号与意识（思维、情感、情绪，等等）之间的对应关系。然而并不存在这样的对应关系，数学上找不到这样的解法。而在古星的文明销毁之后，在千变万化的诸多星球上，在数以千计的以“实验”为目的的小行星上，在那些偏远的、被忽视的流放之地上，新的可能性一个接一个出现，“唯物”的体系一点一点地瓦解。现在没有几个星球真正地相信它了。现在许多的星球都认为，存在两个世界，一个是“物”的世界，一个是“心”的世界。当然，这两个世界的命名法则各不相同，它们往往叫着别的名字，但其实差不多都是一回事。

譬如，有些地域把“心”的世界称作“二之国”，以对应于“物”的世界的“一之国”；有些地域用数的概念，将“物”的世界称为“实数”的世界，而将“心”的世界叫作“虚数”的海洋；有些地域把“物”称作“阳”，将“心”称作“阴”。这些只是名称的差别，其实大同小异。最容易被人理解的概念其实是“梦境”。人类都做梦，动物或许也做梦只是他们并不能通过语言告诉给人类。在许多哲学或宗教体系中，梦境被认为就是那个“心”的国度，或者是那个国度的小小一个部分。

在那本《世界的词语是森林》的记载了某个星球殖民历史的小说里，记叙了本土一种被称为“睽嗤”的绿毛的类人生物的世界体系，他们能够自由穿梭于两个不同的世界之中，他们将其称为“世界之时”和“梦之时”。后者对于他们是同前者一样的真实的存在，然而除却他们以外的其它人种几乎难以进入后者的国境。然而后者比起前者又更是永存的，一个人的肉体可以在“世界之时”里消亡，但他却依然存在于“梦之时”中。那个存在于“梦之时”的个体到底应不应该叫做“灵魂”我们并不清楚，因为这个种族的人们强烈地否认灵魂学说，他们认为无论在哪个世界里的，都是同一个人。

在冬星的体系里，也触及到类似的东西。那些隐居村里的预言家们通过特定的神秘仪式进入到一个类似梦境的世界里，在那里获取暧昧的预言。有人认为，那个梦境的世界便是和“梦之时”类似的东西，然而“睽嗤”种族具有天生的进入这个世界的能力，而冬星的预言师们虽有一定的梦境感知体质，其能力却只是残缺的。

另一个直接的关于“梦”的国度确乎存在的证据来自于另一个奇特的星球，它叫作位于一个叫作“弗林”的小星系。在银河社会形态调查的大百科里有关于该星系的词条，而在正统的米尔斯学院出版社的《对于弗林位面的梦的调查》，以及《变化的位面》这个社会生态调查报告的合集里，均有对弗林的社会性梦境现象的详细描述。在这个星球上，人们的梦是共享的，居住在一起的人们彼此的梦（甚至可能包括了家畜的梦）是联合在一起的，形成了一个共通的世界。对于任何一个人来说，醒来的时候他并不能够分辨，哪些是他自己做的梦，哪些是他的家属，他的邻居，他的邻居的邻居，他养的猪、鸭、狗……所有的人梦里看见一样的世界，一样的荒诞的事件，却很难分辨产生了这一系列荒诞事件的来源。因此往往认为，弗林星球的人类是仅次于“睽嗤”族的，最具有进入“心”之国度的种族。（我之所以一直给“睽嗤”加上引号是因为它本是一个侮辱性称呼，但可惜我未能查到该种族的正式名称。）

“心”之国度有时候是同死亡联系在一起的，有不少地方认为死之国即心之国。但心之国同时又是永生的，因此死之国也就是永生之国，死亡和永生达到了统一。

让我们再次回顾一下冬星（哦天呐我对这颗星球抱有怎样的情愫！）。在《炉边故事集》中，我们能够读到那个关于夏斯家族相互克慕的亲生兄弟的悲剧故事。在故事里，发誓终身克慕的亲兄弟面临被拆散的威逼，怀上孩子的那位服毒自尽后，尚在世的那位诅咒了自己的家园之后便逃离了。他跑进了佩林冰带的冰雪腹地。在那里，他走进了一个雪白的世界，遇到了一个雪白的人，他认出那人就是他那已经自杀的克慕兄弟。后来这位在世的（他名叫格森恩）又逃离了那茫茫的雪的世界，重新回到了自己的领地。他的冻伤被救治以后，他改名叫恩诺奇。最后他收回了对自己家族领地的诅咒，那片土地重新开始欣欣向荣起来。

我时常觉得这个故事本身也带上了我所寻找的那个残稿的种种要素——Pattern A, B, F, G它几乎都有，但我现在描述它是为了说明关于这个“雪”的国境，因为它明显是一个死者的国境。有大量的人认为它就是心的世界，包括很多知名的学者。我个人认为这是一个可以商议讨论，或作学术研究的推论，但在现实中过分强调“心”之国与“死”之国的等同性却会造成许多其它不可想象的灾难。

譬如，曾有一支影响广泛的宣扬死亡的邪教，他们的教义认为，人类之所以无法通达“心”的国度，是因为被这副尘世的肉体束缚住了灵魂。因此他们呼吁教徒们抛弃肉体的囚笼，通过死亡来达成通往永生的“心”之世界。一场波及三百余个星球、合计越有四十多万名信徒的集体自杀事件引起了公众的愤怒，它终于被取缔。这种愚蠢的教义显然是邪恶至极。肉体从来不是什么精神的枷锁。具有进入那第二世界能力的人，无论其肉体存在与否，都能进入；反之，不具备这种能力的人，消灭了其肉体，那么他的精神也同样泯灭。

从另一个角度来说，“心”之国度又时常是同“性”联系到一起。人们将性高潮时候所体验到的至上的、逼近云端的快感诠释成抵达“心”之国的一个捷径。还有人说，人类从古至今沉迷于追寻的肉体的欢愉，其实质是在追寻通往那个神圣之国的道路。

对于这样的论点，我也持保留态度。虽然事实上确有过这样的星球，据那里的人们宣称，他们在做爱的时候会进入一个截然不同的世界，这种世界的形貌和规则由交欢的双方共同构筑，他们的肉体也进入到这种世界里，在交欢的全过程里他们与“物”的世界是彻底隔离的。但是因为所有的描述都来源于该星球的本土人，外来的人既无法进入也无法旁观他们的这种世界。而且他们的心之世界也仅限于性爱的双方，该星球是严格的一夫一妻制，没有混交，也就没有更多人组成的心之国。对于这种无法证实也无法证伪的存在，我们也只能将它记录下来，作为一种备考的可能性。但该星球盛产艺术家，画家、音乐家、诗人……他们向外星球输出了大量风格迥异、色彩斑斓的艺术作品。他们自己宣称，那不过是他们在临摹性爱中看到、感受到的东西，可有些旁观者评论说：这顶多只能说明他们天生具备比其它种族更加丰富的想象力而已。

当然，将“心”之国度与性、高潮、快感相关联也会衍生出许多恶来。毒品和迷幻剂的使用便是最普遍的例子。这些东西刺激人们的头脑产生幻觉，他们以为靠这些药物的影响，可以使得他们的精神更容易打开通往那心之国的隐蔽的大门。但这不过是一个拔苗助长的愚蠢行径。就好比你想要找的东西藏在在一座高塔里，你想要窥探塔里的东西，可放眼望去找不着塔的入口，却只在塔壁上看见高高的一个窗。于是你搬来了石块运来了梯子，总之搞来了各种各样的东西，你沿着墙壁从外侧爬到了窗户的边上，用手扒着窗沿朝里窥探。你觉得你看到了珍奇的风景，但你脚下的梯子是松动的，它们垮了下去，而窗台的边沿是滑溜的，你的手指的力量支撑不住你的身体。无论从那个窗子向内你是否看到了你想要看的东西，或许看到了一瞥，也或许没有，你终究很快地摔下去。坠落的一刻就是粉身碎骨。只有那些能看见塔的门的人们，才能轻轻松松地从正面进去。

不过在乌星，这个“心”之国有了另一种具体形式。他们用科技将它造出来了。他们造了“云网”，它的概念可以追溯到母星地球。人脑通过脑机交换的接口接入一个电子网络之中，人的意识的个体行走于那个浩瀚的电子海洋的世界，便是所谓的第二国，心之国，意识之国，或者任何其他的称号。这听起来仿佛又一夜回到最初唯物论的时代，乌星人似乎破解了神经电流与意识的一一对应关系，从而搭建起来这样的一座认知迷宫。乌星的电子科技是保密的，如同他们的生物科技一样。没有哪个星球强大到敢于挑战乌星的战斗能力而试图抢夺他们的科技机密，因此这个乌星的云网究竟是个什么，是否具有一套完备的实与虚的数学对应，是个真的还是伪的“心”之世界，所有这些问题的答案都无人知晓。

乌星上的每个人在其耳根后都有一个植入物，可以让他们不需要有形的接口即可接入云网之中。这很好懂，好懂得就跟最古的无线网络的概念一般。它在另一层面上与通常对心之国的“场论”的理论描述相一致。无论是所谓的社会性梦境，还是人工构建的、人人可以无线接入的巨型网络，其本质存在是一个巨大的无形的场，场和波的相互转化。这东西我说不太明白，也可能说错了。我是研究文化的，对科学的理论比较生疏。总之我在乌星入境的时候，他们给了我一个简易的植入物，就植入在我右手腕的皮下，很薄的一个芯片，缝合上后几乎感觉不到存在。那个芯片和乌星人植入耳垂下方的东西基本差不多，那个东西，他们称之为“泥版”。

有了这个东西我就可以入网，但我人生地不熟，需要有人引路。乌星的王很有兴致地对我说：“今天本王亲自带路，带你参观一下。”

在乌星的云网里，我看到了和这个星球王城的实体没有太大差别的场面：坚实的要塞，威严的王城，整齐的街道，熙攘的人群，就好像是在电子世界里严谨地重现了现实中所有的一切细节。尤其是建筑物。乌星的王以热衷建筑而出名，除了热衷战斗便是热衷建筑。正如没一场战斗他不亲自率兵一样，这王城里没有一幢建筑他不亲自参与设计。

王领着我在云网的大道上昂首前行，自豪地跟我把一幢幢建筑挨个儿解释过去。我诚惶诚恐，却又忍不住地问：“请问王，这云网和现实简直一模一样，难道就没有什么别的、独特的东西？”

王说当然有。我问是什么。王说我这就带你去，我的操练场，和我的宝物库。

那个操练场面积极大，是现实王城里并不存在的东西。乌星的战士全都接入云网中进行训练和实战演习。他们可以模拟出敌人和变化无尽的战场条件，从而在和平的时代也继续保持一代代战士们精湛的技艺和丰富的经验。

那个宝物库更是宏伟。乌星的王是个武器收集狂。他的收藏品囊括了人类文明史自发端到现在所有出现过的武器，包括那些极强和极美的世间珍宝。现实的武器库是不供人参观的，王对我这样说，云网的武器库是现实本体的一个重现。

“就像陈列品的目录那样？”我这样发问。

“不是，不是目录。”王说，“是它们在这个空间里的真实的第二个体。”

那时我忽然地想到了什么，便斗胆地开口提了个请求。

我说：“请问王，能否带我去云网中的图书馆看看？”

乌星的王愣了片刻，却立刻爽快地答应。在那片刻里，他的脸上流露出些许的不悦神情，我不由地猜疑那是否也是有着图书馆是属于神殿辖区的原因。

乌星的王显然很久没有踏足过这个图书馆，因为他带着我在那里无头苍蝇般地乱转并成功地迷路并走错了三趟。虽然我没有抱怨，但他却自己唉声叹气起来。

他说：“本王很久没有来这里了。最后一次来可能是在我之前36代的那个时候了。”

“嗯？”我没有听明白。

“哦，你不知道吗？”王以一种觉得我不知道是理所当然的态度说话，“我是第67代王。你别看我长得这个模样，其实我已经快要7000岁了，是个沧桑的老者了。”

“啊？”我更听不明白了。

“乌星的王是永生的。”他颇有得意地说，那语调带着一丝怜悯我这样无知百姓的包容，“王的泥版是代代相传的，上一代的肉体老化的时候，下一代的肉体便接上，到我这里是第67代。最初二三十代的时候我还来此处看看书，后来便不来了。新的书的编纂我都知晓，而这里所有的旧的藏书我早已饱读，全都在这里了。”他伸手指指他耳根埋着王的泥版的地方。

“那……过去的那些王读过的书，您也都记得吗？”我小心翼翼地问。

“当然。”王说，“不过什么叫‘过去的那些王’？那都是本王。本王的第1代也好，第67代也好，都是同一个人。”

他的表情严肃而淡漠，我却感到背后一阵冰凉。他竟是个接龙游戏的末端的王，他的所有认知，他自身的存在，全然倚赖于那个莫名的、外来植入的泥版。他甚至不知道自己丢失了什么。

我想起西杜丽对他的评价。西杜丽说：他是蒙在鼓里的人，他一无所知。

我觉得他比起那些变异人还更可怜。


	10. 不死的恋人

那天我给乌星的王讲了一个很久远的传说。那个传说来自一个很久远的星球，母星所在的那个太阳系里的另一个行星——火星。

关于火星人有过许多传说，它们各不相同，相互矛盾。关于火星人本身，人们知之甚少。尽管用着“人”这一词语，但他们似乎并不是一种类人生物，甚至都算不进普通生物的范畴。有人认为它们是幻一般的生物，是另一个世界的生物。它们杀死过许多地球人，但它们本身也脆弱至极，因地球人而全体灭绝。总之，这个星球的这种谜一般的生物，在人们弄清楚它的真实面貌之前就已经绝迹了，甚至不留下一点确实的尸体，只留下一座座空空的城市，还有无数个灵异的传说。

那个故事的主角是个漂泊已久的异乡人，他衣衫褴褛，脸色憔悴，他独自一人行走过许多的星球，在寻找一样东西，终于踏上了火星的土地。在这里，他没有看到一个人类，没有看到一种生物，只看到了一座荒城。

他在空荡荡的街道上踟蹰而行，他找了一路，却仍未找到他想要找的东西。他穿过空寂的城市，远远的看见一点摇曳的火光。他朝 火光走去，发现那是一个看似教堂的建筑。他觉得又冷又饿，他走进去，发现墙上有燃着火的壁炉，桌上有新鲜的面包。周围看不见人影，他喊了几声也没有见到主人。他擅自在炉边坐下，吃了两片面包，靠着壁炉取暖。

他昏昏沉沉地打起瞌睡，瞌睡中听见声后有什么被碰撞的声音。他想要回头的一瞬，有个声音对他说：“不要回头！”

那声音仿佛有魔力，将他的头颅定格在原地。

他就那么僵硬着脖子问：“你是火星人吗？”他语调激动，他听闻过火星人是神奇的物种，或许能够知道他所找寻的东西身在何处。

“我是。”那个声音回答，“请您一定不要回头！”它再次恳求。

“好的，我不会回头。”异乡人许诺。

“你是想要从这儿找到什么吗？”火星人问。

“是的，我在找一样东西。”异乡人回答，“我在寻找永生。”

“永生？”火星人问，“你为什么要寻找永生？”

“因为我失掉了我的恋人。”异乡人回答。

火星人沉思了片刻，问：“你要寻找的是你自己的永生，还是你失掉的恋人的永生？”

异乡人踌躇了片刻，回答说：“我想要不死的恋人。”

“如果你想找的是你自己的永生，我无法帮助你。既然你要找的是你恋人的永生，我或许可以帮你实现。”火星人这样答道。

“真的吗？”异乡人差一点儿又要转头。

“不要回头！”那声音喝道，“我可以给你不死的恋人，但你得同我协定：只有在夜里，每天夜里的这个时候，你坐在这张椅子上，坐在这个火炉边，将你的视线对准墙壁，不要向后看。我会靠近你，我会让你闭上眼睛，然后赠与你你心中所念。”

于是异乡人和火星人达成了约定。

第一夜里，异乡人看见一片广袤的草原，草原上有黑色的牛和白色的羊群。他的恋人半裸着身体，和那羊群走在一起，长至腰际的散发飘扬起来，像浮在半空的青色的云。

第二夜里，异乡人看见一条宽阔的街道，他和他的恋人在街道上对面而立，双方都拿着近身的武器。他的恋人脸上浮出丝微笑，抬了抬武器说恭候多时，然后他们同时拔出刀来，刀光在街道的上空碰撞，锋刃上映出朱红和碧绿的琉璃瓦片。

第三夜里，异乡人看见一片苍劲的雪松林，白雪覆盖着树的尖顶，他和他的恋人手持伐刀，在铺着雪的山道里一同前行。他们合力砍下一棵棵圆木，枝桠落地发出清脆的断裂的声音，枝头的落雪飞溅起来，扬起一片白的冰晶，散开成雾气，迷住他们的眼睛。

第四夜里，异乡人看见一条奔淌的河流，河水清凉刚刚过膝，他和他的恋人脱去了衣服，在河水中洗浴。他们将束着的头发解下，蹲下身子，用水流冲洗掉那上面沾着的污泥。

第五夜里，异乡人看见一头凶暴的猛牛，它鼻孔喷着粗气，在田野上肆意蹂躏。他和他的恋人拿起长枪和大刀，他的恋人一枪扎中牛的后腿，他一刀劈下牛的犄角。他们合力杀死了巨牛，他们剥开它的皮，割下它的肉，架起了火堆。他们啃食着半熟的牛腿肉，肥美的汁水从嘴角淌出。

第六夜里，异乡人看见一座金色的宫殿，他和他的恋人沿着宫殿的台阶拾级而上。宫殿的顶端有两个宝座，是他刚刚令人打造出来的新作品。他引着他的恋人与他同行，那里的座位，一个属于他，一个属于他的恋人。他也打造了一模一样的另一个王冠，他将国土分给他的恋人一半。

第七夜里，异乡人看见一张柔软的大床，他和他的恋人躺在鹅毛般轻柔的丝褥上方。他们光洁、滑腻的裸体交叠在一起，呼吸伴随摩擦好像激流拍击河床。他的恋人就是那条河，汩汩地、生机勃勃地流入他敞开的河床。

第七夜过后，异乡人流出了泪来。太阳升起的时候，他坐在空空的教堂的靠椅上，望着熄灭后成为一团焦炭的炉中的薪材。约定的时辰已经过去，火星人在白日里离开。可昨夜里那肉体的余温和滚烫的欲火仍在他皮肤底下燃烧，他的肢体像被砂石打磨着，渴望着河流的冲洗。

第八个夜晚来临的时候，他压抑不住内心的冲动，对火星人说：“让我看看你。”

“不可以。”火星人拒绝道，“你绝不可以看我。”

可那异乡人决意了，固执了，心头吃了一块铁地强硬地违背了协定。他猛地一转头望向火星人所在的位置，那一瞬间他泪如泉涌。他看见他的恋人就在眼前，活生生的，一模一样的肉体。他伸出手去抚摸他，伸出唇去亲吻他，耳朵贴上胸膛去聆听那心跳。是活着的，呼吸着的，心脏跳动着的，是他不死的恋人。

他的恋人悲哀地望着他，痛苦地质问他：“你为何不听我的劝告？你为何要回头？”

“因为我想拥有你。”异乡人哭泣着说道，“不仅仅在夜里，要在白天里，在阳光下，在每一分一秒里。”

“但那是不可能的。”他的恋人哀恸地说，“你的目光落到我身上的一刻，你就将我定了型。我便被你心中那个影子套住，我便永远成了它。如今它成了我的牢笼，我被囚禁在你的恋人的身躯里。我失掉了我自己，我失掉了永生的能力。”

可异乡人听不进去，他拥抱着他，亲吻着他，解下他的衣襟，把自己的肉体叠放到对方的肉体上去。他们在教堂壁炉旁的地毯上相爱，不是在梦境一般的虚幻中相爱，而是在实实在在的火星的地表上，在这颗除了他们以外别无任何生命的荒芜的星球上，在红色的山和红色的谷的环绕下，在干涸了数万年的湖泊和河道的陪伴里，他们在相爱。那一夜的火星刮起了百年未有的风，风吹着尘土刮过峡谷和空城。空城聆听着他们的喘息和低语，峡谷吟唱他们的重逢和别离。

次日太阳升起的时候，异乡人睁开了眼。他的恋人的躯体还躺在他的身边，只是他没有了心跳，停滞了呼吸。

那一日，异乡人失去了他不死的恋人，最后一名火星人从此殒命。

异乡人以泪洗面懊悔不已，但他也终于知道，世上既找不到永生，也寻不着永生的恋人。

我给乌星的国王讲完这个故事时，王的脸上淌下两行泪来。我有些惊诧，他本人比我更加惊诧。他用手背抹了抹脸颊，想要拂去这份尴尬的失态，又冲我挥了挥手，动作里透露出不耐烦，是要尽快地撵我走。

我有五分知趣地站起身来，又有五分好奇地不肯走。我隔着三米的距离看着坐在那舒适靠椅上的王的眼睛，很认真地是：“请问王是否听说过这么个名字？”

“什么名字？”他到底是个可亲的王，并没有嫌我不懂规矩。

“沙姆哈特。”我清晰地咬字。

“沙姆哈特？”王轻声地重复，然后摇了摇头，一脸困惑。

“S-H-A-M-H-A-T。”我重复了一遍，用乌星的字母把音节整齐地拼读一遍。

王还是摇了摇头。

我道过歉然后离开，离开的时候有那么一些失落，或许是很多的失落。

但那时，无论是我还是王都不知道，我已经说出了一个不为人知的密钥，如同向王的系统中注入了一株病毒，它此时藏匿在那里，伪装成无辜的样子，它伺机而动，等待着进攻的时机。它将开启某个埋藏的密锁，释放其中潜藏的具有强大破坏力的木马。它是黑客留下的一段编码，是那位荒野之王布下的局。


	11. 混乱的梦境

_以下摘自乌星的王之泥版所记录下的某夜梦境片段：_

他从很高的地方看着自己，宛若一个旁观者，一个摄像头。他知道行走的那人就是自己。他在云网里行走着，踩着黑色的虚无的网格线，一步步地前行。有个钥匙在他指尖上跳动，金色的一串钥匙，那是七个字母拼成的词语，一个有着咒语法力的名字。那七个金色的字块彼此相接串在一起，组成一个小小的异形的钥匙形状，它以无形的线缠在王的指尖，在半空晃荡着跳跃，引路一般地跑在最前。

他早已在王城之外了，这里空无一物，上方不见天，下方不着地，是无人踏足的区域。他离王城很远了，他越来越靠近这片虚无的边界。就连边界也是虚无的，看不见的，只能靠手一点一点摸出个墙的痕迹。他在墙上摸到个锁孔的形状。他蹲下身子，把耳朵贴近那锁孔。凉的风灌入耳廓。墙这边是黏滞的静寂，墙那边却在流动。王将金色字母的钥匙插进锁孔，大小形状恰恰合适。他旋转了钥匙，隐藏的门被打开。从门开的一个缝隙里，有很大的风灌过来，挟着沙吹进王的眼睛，让他不由眯起了双眼。他举起衣袖遮挡了片刻，再睁眼时看见一片草原，一片蓝天，和一汪清泉。

有个女人站在那泉水旁边。她穿着白纱做成的单衣，衣裳上有简单的纹饰，在下摆和袖口缀着金色镶边。她的头发在脑后扎成发髻，彩色石头的坠子从耳垂挂下来。她颈部裸露而光滑，胸脯被衣袍半掩。她微笑地站在那里，看起来气定神闲，薄薄的白色的雾气从她身边升起，像淡的云彩一样绕到王的身边。

【…∎∎∎∎∎…∎∎…】（电子噪音）

她的【…∎∎∎…】立起来，像白沙滩上两颗粉红的、圆圆小小的珍珠。王把手指放置其上，轻轻地将其【…∎∎…】。此时他不再置身与高高的地方。他从那高处下来，进入到这个人形的自己，感受从指尖传来的触感，也感受到自己下腹中涌起的一点热乎乎的、从不知道的东西。

她叫沙姆哈特。他好像认得她，又好像从没见过她。她是不存在于乌星，她是这扇门后的女性。

【…∎∎∎∎…∎∎∎…】

她的手牵引着他的手，一点一点往下，直到探到那湿漉漉的【…∎∎∎…∎…】她告诉他它们的名字，让他的指尖一处一处辨认过去。她也向他伸出手，教他认识另一个自己，从来垂头丧气的家伙终于抬起头来。她轻抚它，一处处念出它们的名字，是王从未听过的词语。她揉搓它，又蹲下身来亲吻它，她又【…∎∎∎∎…∎∎∎…∎∎……∎…】……流出汁水来。

【…∎∎∎∎∎…∎∎…】

她给他上了很长一课，他的大脑觉得疲惫。现在她终于来犒劳他。他躺在大的草原上，他像拥有一个并非自己的身体。那身体不听他使唤，是有独立意志的东西。她坐在他身上，像一只栖息的【…∎∎…】。

【…∎∎∎∎…∎∎∎∎∎…】

【…∎∎∎∎∎…∎…】

【…∎∎∎…∎…∎∎∎∎……】

他在热泉里。他被包裹在热泉里。她的【…∎∎∎∎…∎∎∎…】，他在她的身体里【…∎∎∎…∎∎∎∎ ∎…】。他【…∎∎∎∎…∎∎∎…∎∎……∎…】急促，【…∎∎…∎∎∎…∎∎ ∎∎……∎ ∎…】出来。

【…∎∎∎∎…∎∎∎∎… ∎…】

【…∎∎…∎ ∎∎… ∎∎ ∎ ∎… …∎ ∎…】

【…∎∎ ∎ ∎…∎∎∎…∎∎ ∎∎……∎∎…】

（空白）

【…∎ ∎…∎…】的声音。“沙姆哈特！沙姆哈特！【…∎∎∎…】之女！杀死她！杀死她！杀死她！杀死沙姆哈特！杀死诱惑王的罪恶之女！【…∎∎∎∎…∎∎∎∎… ∎…】”

王看见这个女人的死刑。

她被捆在绞刑架上，赤裸的身体上布满伤痕，双腿上刺满荆棘。围观死刑的人们朝她吐唾沫，尖利的石块砸破她的额头，新鲜的血液流淌下来，和旧的伤疤融合在一起。人群咒骂她，行刑师大声宣告来自神殿的判决，神殿的祭司向她投下恶毒的诅咒：“她的睡袍将被尘埃玷污，她的闺房将被蛀虫吞侵，她死后也不能有房屋，不能有舒适的床，她将睡冰冷的板凳，将饮恶臭的【…∎∎∎…∎…】”。

王看见那锐白的刀刃高高扬起，犀利地切入那瘦弱的脖颈。那原本美丽的头颅被一刀砍下，滚落到那刑台边上，被愤怒的人群用脚踩用足踢。

“沙姆哈特！罪恶之女！她引诱了王，玷污了王的本性。我们要将王【…∎∎∎…∎……………∎∎∎……】”

（空白）

王醒来。


	12. 虚伪的人偶

_以下摘自乌星的王之泥版所记录下的某日的记忆：_

我又将那位吉亚来的访客叫来了。一方面我觉得很疲惫，昨晚的梦好像打了一场仗，又比打仗更累。另一方面我感到很迷惑，我不清楚我在梦里都干了什么。我干的是我不明白的事情，我的身体好像不是我的身体，我的脑子控制不住它，它完全控制它自己。但那个访客可能知道，他告诉了我那个女人的名字。他说的故事里有很多奇妙的东西。我想先把他叫来，但是先不问他，让他再讲个故事。他讲的故事我听得半懂不懂，但都不乏有趣。是的，我可以先不发问。先让他再讲个故事吧，也许我能得到些启迪。

来自吉亚的凯先生坐在客椅上，一如既往神情平淡地开始讲他的故事。

“这是一个发生在某个巫师聚集的星球的故事。在这个星球上，人人都是巫师。国王是巫师，大臣是巫师，普通的百姓也是巫师。阶层高的并不比阶层低的能力强，普通人拥有的巫术法力可以和国王平齐。因为巫师和巫术盛行，所以这个星球也被戏称为“巫星”。很巧地和乌星一个发音。

“这个巫星的国王有了一个爱人，他是一个碧发紫瞳的平民。国王很爱他，准备举办婚礼大典，要把他迎进王宫。可这一举动却惹怒了一批巫师群体。要知道，在任何一个星球上，只要有人群，就会有团体。将团体凝结在一起的是某一种，或某一些信仰——不管它是对的，不对的，善良的，恶意的，崇高的，卑下的，智慧的，还是愚昧的。它们小则形成协会、派别、政党，大则形成宗教。而在这个星球上偏偏有这么一群人，他们迷信着一些教条，而这些教条中有一条声称：紫瞳是邪恶的。

“谁也不知道这条奇怪的准则是从哪里冒出来的。就比如在冬星的恩德希那个故事里关于所谓‘金瞳是不详征兆’的流言或许最初就是某些少数人群为了私利或私仇而散布开来的，而这条紫瞳即邪恶的教条和远古文明中毕达哥拉斯学派的‘不准吃豆子’的教义同样令人费解。

“可追寻质问这些毫无意义。这个团体存在便是存在了，它的信条存在也便是存在了，就算是国王也改变不了已经存在的东西——他并不知道，也改变不了，既无法将这群人驱逐也无法将其杀死。国王要迎娶这么一位紫瞳的爱人入住王宫的事情，让这个团体里的巫师们群情激奋起来。他们打算怎么办呢？从法律上说，想要抗议，游行，或集体申诉是不可行的，因为没有任何法律依据。巫星的所有法律七万三千九百条条例里没有任何一条提到禁止紫瞳的人成为国王的伴侣。那怎么办呢？那个巫师团体中有人提出了一项恶毒的阴谋，因其恶毒而受到了信众的广泛欢迎。

“这群巫师集体行动起来。他们只有数千人，却在巫星各地荒置的坟地里挖出了百余具尸体。他们从那百余具尸体上剪下不同的碎片，拼凑成一具崭新的尸体——一副空壳，一个人偶。他们盗来了那紫瞳人的血液，涂抹到那人偶的嘴里。他们开始了一个邪恶的仪式，用那具尸体制造出一个替身。他们又将那紫瞳人绑架，在新婚之日用那人偶以假乱真。那人偶的体内藏有侵蚀神经的毒液，国王与之同寝的当晚便被巫术捕食了灵魂。

“被巫师团体操纵的人偶夜夜与国王同寝，巫术让国王辨不清真伪，毒液更让他遗忘掉过去。那人偶的瞳色是用特殊染料染成的，它起初是紫色，可却一天一天淡去，知道最后全褪了色，变成可怖的苍白。然而国王全然不觉，他被人偶控制住了，人偶身上无形的线便也牵住了他的肢体。

“数年后，这个国王颁布了一则法律，规定凡紫瞳之人一概处死。那星球从此便不再有紫瞳的人了。”


	13. 被忽视的片段

那之后的好几天，王都没有召见我。我有一天向王宫接待处询问是否可以面见王（因为前一次的会面短暂，而且王显得疲惫不堪，让我颇有在意），却得到了否定的答复。王很忙，有事会召见，如此如此。

而在和西杜丽约定好的一周后，我如期来到她的酒馆。

我之前有说过，我所做的工作，是从纷乱复杂的各类衍生作品集中找出那些看似共性的片段，来进行逆向推演，试图构筑一个最接近本源的东西。我也说过，这几乎是一项唯心的工作，我无法向任何人证明我在寻找那些“真”片段——或是我所认为的“pattern”的过程中没有加入个人主观的原因。虽然是这么说了，但我始终相当自信自己是客观的，是公证的，是用辩证的、严谨的眼观去审视手里所有的材料，因而应当不会因个人主观的好恶而增加或抛弃某些东西。

可是我错了。

当西杜丽小心翼翼地把两份残缺的史诗复制品放到我面前的时候，我发现，我果然还是错了。

她没有告诉我她是如何弄到的。她只是告诉我那是全篇中的某两段。复制的文稿很模糊，字迹需要仔细辨认才能看清。还有些词汇被侵蚀了，不知是原稿就被侵蚀了，还是有后来人为的因素。所有应该出现主人公人名的地方都被抹去，这无疑是刻意的。

那两段内容大致是这样：

其一：

【∎∎∎∎∎】猎人，那个设陷阱的人 / 那个分离吾与吾友之人 / 愿他与他的朋友分离！ / 夺取他的利益，削减他的气力 / 【∎∎∎】在您面前【∎∎∎∎∎】 / 【∎∎∎∎∎∎∎】满足心愿。

他还要诅咒那个神妓【∎∎∎∎】 / 来吧，【∎∎∎∎】，让我来决定你的命运 / 将永恒的命运给你切断 / 【∎∎∎】凶恶地诅咒你 / 我的诅咒将即刻折磨你！ / 【∎∎∎∎∎】少女的【∎∎∎】 / 让污泥损毁你华丽的【∎∎∎】 / 让尘埃玷污【∎∎∎∎∎】 / 【∎∎∎∎∎∎∎】居所，【∎∎∎∎】 / 让【∎∎∎∎∎】成为你的寝居 / 让你的双足长出荆棘！ / 让醉酒和清醒者来打你的耳光！

【∎∎∎∎∎∎∎】……【∎∎∎∎】（数行模糊不清）

因为你【∎∎】我，而我【∎∎∎∎】/ 我是圣洁的，而【∎∎∎∎】我，在荒野之时。

沙马什听到他的诅咒 / 即刻从天而降对他说： / 【∎∎∎】啊，你为何要将【∎∎∎∎】诅咒？/ 是谁给你你为神准备的食物 / 是谁给你为国王准备的啤酒 / 是谁给你穿上华丽的外衣 / 是谁给了你 【∎∎∎∎∎】这个好友？

如今【∎∎∎∎∎】，你的挚友和兄弟 / 他会让你躺在华丽的床上 / 他会让你躺在荣誉的床上 / 他会为你准备素雅的座位，就在他的左方 / 让大地上的【∎∎】来亲吻你的双足 / 他将使乌鲁克全城的人们为你而悲伤 /

那俊美的人，他对你朝思暮想 / 在你离去后，他沉溺在无尽的哀伤 / 长长的毛发会将他覆盖 / 他将披上狮皮在荒野游荡

【∎∎∎】听到大力神沙马什的这番话 / 【∎∎∎】愤恨的心逐渐恢复冷静 / 【∎∎∎】狂怒【∎∎∎∎∎】平常 / 来吧，【∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎∎】/ 我要收回诅咒并赐福于你 / 愿 【∎∎∎∎∎∎∎】爱你

（之后缺失）

其二：

听吧，年轻人，听啊！/ 听吧，【∎∎∎∎】长老们，听啊！/ 我要为【∎∎∎】——我的挚友，哀悼 / 如哭丧妇一般，我要放声哀号 / 斧头放在身旁，弓箭握在手上 / 利剑与盾牌摆在面前中央 / 我华丽的外衣，精致的【∎∎∎】 / 恶风迎面吹来将它们抢跑

哦我的挚友，你曾猎过奔跑的骡，高原的驴，荒野的豹 / 哦【∎∎∎】哟，你曾猎过奔跑的骡，高原的驴，荒野的豹 / 我们曾踏遍【∎∎】，把一切【∎∎】 / 夺取了都城，把天牛杀掉 / 摧毁了芬巴巴，那雪松林中的巨妖

可现在，是怎样的长眠抓住了你？ / 昏暗包围了你，【∎∎∎∎】你已经听不到！ / 他的【∎∎】再不会抬起 / 摸了摸他的心脏，已再不会跳 / 他用薄布遮盖他朋友的脸颊 / 宛若遮盖一个新娘 / 他像狮子一样高声吼叫 / 与失去幼崽的雌狮不差分毫 / 他在【∎∎】跟前不停徘徊 / 一面抓着自己头发，将它们拔弃散掉 / 一面又扯去身上华丽的衣服，连同各种珍宝一起扔掉

【∎∎∎∎∎∎∎】……【∎∎∎∎】（此处数段残缺或模糊不清）

【∎∎∎∎∎】我的挚友！ / 【∎∎∎∎∎∎∎】献上所有的鲜肉 / 伊斯塔尔，那伟大的女神 / 【∎∎∎∎∎】无暇的木材 / 愿伊斯塔尔，伟大的女神收下此物 / 愿她善待我的朋友【∎∎∎∎】/ 【∎∎∎∎∎∎∎】……【∎∎∎】/ 这是娜姆拉西特石，他向【∎∎∎】展示 / 【∎∎∎∎∎∎∎】收下此物 / 【∎∎∎】善待【∎∎∎∎】/ 一瓶天青石【∎∎∎】/ 向埃列什基伽勒【∎∎∎∎∎】/ 愿埃列什基伽勒【∎∎∎∎∎】收下此物 / 愿她善待【∎∎∎∎∎∎∎】 / 红玉髓的横笛【∎∎∎】/ 给杜姆兹，【∎∎∎∎】心爱的牧人 / 愿杜姆兹，【∎∎∎∎】心爱的牧人收下此物 / 愿他善待我的朋友并【∎∎∎∎】/ 天青石王座【∎∎∎】 / 天青石权杖【∎∎∎】

（之后缺失）

我把那些纸张放下，站起来，在桌前来回踱步。我苦恼地低着头，举起了手臂，抱住了脑袋。我感到失落，震惊，还有生气。我无疑是见过类似的段子。一个是第二主人公濒死前对命运发出诅咒，却在神的劝慰下收回了诅咒并接受了死亡。一个是第一主人公在挚友死亡后哀恸至极，然后为了安抚和保护挚友的魂灵而向所有的神明献上贿赂。但我一直将这两种pattern摒弃，我把它们看做是后人在二次创作时候加入的懦弱的、屈服的、低下头颅的衍生的东西。我不肯将它们纳入我的笔记体系里，是因为我拒绝认可它们是那原本中真实的东西。因为我不喜欢它们。

我犯了一个学者不该犯的错。我对我自己生气。

但我生气的还有别的，那一种气现在搅在我的大脑里，让我烦躁不已。

西杜丽走近我，轻轻碰了碰我的胳膊肘，问：“凯先生，您怎么了？”

我抬起头看她，我问：“这真的是那份原稿的复制品？”

“是的。我确信。”她点点头，“是什么让您难过，凯先生？”

“为什么要坦然接受——”我指着那第一份资料，“这种毫无道理的不公的命运？凭什么，说命运既然赐给你过无上的爱情，它转身残酷地将其夺走，切断你的爱情，让你死亡，让你的朋友痛哭流涕——对于这样的命运竟要感恩戴德！”

“为什么要卑微乞求——”我指着那第二份资料，“向这种残暴专断的神明？其它的神明也就罢了，为什么，要向你的仇人，杀死了你亲友的那个人，手里血淋淋地沾了你朋友鲜血的那个神明——向这样的暴君妥协屈服，跪地乞求！”

我说得激动，我的声音颤抖着，我的浑身颤抖起来，我的肩胛骨钻心地发痛。那里的伤口像火烧般灼着我的皮肤，像锥子一样刺穿我的肉体。我疼痛又愤怒地跌坐回椅子上。

西杜丽地担心地看了看我的脸，又看了看我的后肩。

“您的衣衫里渗出血来。”她轻声地说。

“是旧伤。”我回答，“伤口可能裂开了。”

“我替您包扎。”她说。

那时我们在地下的某一间小屋里。她去取了纱布和药水，我艰难地脱下上衣，把肩膀露给她。

她的手指轻轻触碰我肩胛骨上的伤口。她的动作很柔和，但我依旧很疼，疼得要命。疼到眼泪流出来，她用另一只手替我擦了擦眼睛。

“为什么，您在这里会有这样的伤口？”她还是轻声地问。

她现在看到了我的肩膀，也看到了我的后颈。

“我是来自吉亚的人。”我低声地说，“你听说过那里吗，一颗叫做吉亚的星球？”

她摇摇头。她在我裂开的伤口上敷上药水，缠上纱布。

“您能跟我说说吗，您的故事？”她一边缠一边问。

我点了点头。

于是我给她讲了我的故事，关于吉亚的翼人的故事。


	14. 断翅的翼人

吉亚星球上的人生有羽毛。羽毛从后颈处向下生长，覆盖后背的两肩，大约长至腰处。羽毛一般有红色、蓝色、绿色、青铜色，也有黑色和棕色，或少部分有亮丽的金色。这些羽毛通常被衣物遮挡，只有在夏季的海边，或是在面对恋人时才会显露出来。色泽鲜亮的羽毛是异常美丽的。绝大多数吉亚人，无论是男性或女性，在腋窝和耻部都长有浅色的绒毛，有人明显一些，有人不那么明显。部分，而不是全部，吉亚人的全身长有细小的体羽，体羽的颜色因人而异。如果你去阅读《变化的位面》一书中关于吉亚的介绍，会得到更多详细的信息。

但吉亚人被外界评价说是“有羽毛但没有羽翼”。他们的羽毛类似于鸟，但他们没有鸟的翅膀。

这种说法并不是对的。吉亚有长着翅膀的人，这些有翼的吉亚人被称作“吉亚的飞人”或是“吉亚的翼人”。他们在人口中的比例稀少，不被主流社会认可，普通的无翼的吉亚人对他们的情形一般选择避而不谈。这听起来匪夷所思，人类自古就向往飞翔。但有翼的特征在吉亚这颗星球的文化里，却并非什么天赋的异禀，而是天降的诅咒。

这里有许多原因：

其一，长翅膀的过程非常痛苦。羽翼的生长只会发生在青春期末期，大约十八九岁的时候。任何人在那之前无法预计自己是否会生出这样的东西，并且没有找到控制羽翼生长与否的基因或是调控开关。一旦开始生长，便是长达一年或更久的剧痛，还有发热。在这一年中，他们的身体要承受全身骨骼结构的改变和从肩胛骨出发生的巨大翅膀的形成。任何阻止翅膀长出的举措都将导致极大的痛苦，甚至是死亡。

其二，翅膀完全长成以后，对于日常的生活和行走是一个负担。那巨大的羽翼挂在肩膀上，拖在身后，往往拖到地面上，如同负重。它们太巨大了，也太沉重。走在街道上，它们碍事；攀爬楼梯时，它们造成重心的向后偏离；睡眠的时候，它们的存在迫使有翼人放弃正常的仰面睡姿，他们只能坐着睡，因为趴着睡同样因翅膀的重力压迫而影响呼吸。

其三，翅膀长成并不代表一定能够飞翔。首先，学会飞行是一个充满失败的、自我尝试的过程。没有人教你，你的父母可能就是无翼的人，就算是有翅膀的，也无法用语言加以传授。大多数翼人要在磕磕碰碰中尝试数十次、数百次，忽然之间飞了起来。但也有些人终其一生也学不会。此外，即使你学会了飞行，能够远远离开地面在高高的天上自由翱翔，可你的翅膀随时有失灵的可能——这是说，既找不出任何生理性的病变，也找不出任何机械学上的故障，它忽然就在一瞬间失灵了。如果你此时正在天上，便会狠狠地摔下来，以致死亡。翅膀一旦失灵，便永远无法再飞起来。无论使用任何方法，它们都永久地沉默下去，成为一无是处的负担。同样，也没有任何基因或医学检测手段可以预判或避免这种失灵，而在有翼人的群体中，失灵的概率并不小，甚至可以说是很高。但这也不能排除有那么极少数人终其一生都在飞翔而从未出现过故障。

因为以上种种原因，在吉亚人看来，长出翅膀是一种残疾，是一种病变，是一个家族的灾厄。在获得了这种厄运的有翼人人群里，虽然大部分都选择了冒着翅膀失灵的风险去飞行，但也有少部分人从一开始就放弃了飞行，在地面上过着安稳平凡的生活。

而在吉亚星球上许多文明不那么开化的地区，当地的人们将有翼人看做一种不祥的征兆。在很多农村的宗教里，有翼人必须被杀死。不同的地域有不同的习俗，在《变化的位面》一书中也有详尽的介绍。我直接摘录其中部分段落来描述一下在吉亚所发生的真实情况：

“……在北方，一旦一位年轻人显现了这种致命的迹象，他/她将会立刻被捆起来送到部落的长老那里。长老们会为新生的飞人举行类似葬礼的仪式，然后在受害者的手脚上绑上巨石，走到海岸边的悬崖旁边，然后将他/她推下去，不停地喊叫着：‘飞吧！飞给我们看看吧！”

“而在南方大草原那里，他们允许这个年轻人的翅膀完全长好。新生的飞人会得到良好的照顾，在整整一年中都被当作神一样来崇拜。假设显现出这种致命症状的是一个女孩。在她发烧、说胡话的过程中，她被当作一位萨满或是预言者。祭司们将她所说的话按照他们的理解翻译过来，并传达到整个部族当中。一旦她的翅膀完全长成，人们会立刻将她绑起来。然后，整个部族就会带着她走向最近的一处悬崖或是深谷上方——在那个平坦荒凉的地方，这趟旅程往往要花费数周的时间。”

“到达高处之后，他们会连续跳上几天的舞，并吸入用彪彪木的枝叶熏出的致幻烟雾。那个女孩和所有的祭司都进入了迷幻状态，他们唱着歌，跳着舞，一直走向悬崖的边缘。在那里，人们会解开她双翼之上的束缚。她第一次举起她的翅膀，就像一只雏鹰初次离巢那样，从悬崖上跳到空中，狂野地挥舞着那巨大但却未经锻炼的双翼。不管她是否真的飞了起来，部族中的男人都会兴奋地尖叫着，用弓箭射向她，或用狩猎的尖矛投向她。她被数十支长矛和弓箭刺穿，从空中坠落下去。女人们在悬崖上尖叫着，如果那个女孩落到悬崖下面但还没有死去的话，她们就会用石头把她砸死。然后，他们扔下大量的石头，将尸体埋在高耸的石冢下面。”

至于我的故事，它很简单。

我生长在文明的都市，因此没有受到这些可怖习俗的困扰。我在十九岁长成了翅膀，离开了父母，到处去飞翔。我热爱飞翔，在晴朗的暖和的日光下，在细雨微风中，或在雷电交加的暴风雨里，远离人群和地面，包裹浑身的只有风的流动。我可以飞得很快，可以看得很远，可以看到那些只立足于地面永远看不到的地方。我不理解，也不想去理解那些因为害怕翅膀失灵而拒绝飞翔的有翼人，“只要不去使用便不会坏”这种想法简直是无稽之谈。我一直飞着，孤独地飞着，直到有一天我降落在一个偏僻的村庄里，在那里我遇上了一个姑娘。

她是一个无翼的吉亚人。她很美。她有着粉金和淡绿色交错的羽毛，她耻部生长的绒毛是一种浅浅的嫩黄。她是他们部落族长的女儿。我与她一见钟情。我在那附近的森林里逗留了半个月。她悄悄溜出来同我幽会。我们策划着私奔，我想要带她走，只要带着她飞走，飞到一个可以共同生活的地方。

但我们被发现了。他们的族人抓住了我，认为我犯了罪，我玷污了他们部族的女性，我把灾厄带给他们。于是他们给我判下了死刑。死刑的方式是切除我的翅膀。因为对于有翼人而言，翅膀是不能够被切除的，翅膀的切除将导致他们在长期的阵痛中缓慢地死亡。

他们没有一刀解决我的性命，而要让我尝到缓慢的酷刑的痛苦。被行刑之后的我被他们丢弃在荒谷中，在剧痛和高烧中等待自己的死亡。

然而我却没有死。救了我性命的是一个奇异的外来的长者。他给我的伤口敷上药，他给我水和食物，他有些神奇之处。他让我退了烧，减轻了我伤口的疼痛，并让它们愈合起来。他告诉我说，他的药可以帮助我延续生命，只要我持续服用他给的药，我就不会死亡，尽管疼痛还将伴随我一生。他问我，想要选择什么，干净利落的死亡，还是痛苦绵长的生存？

我说我要生存。我也不怕痛苦。我不怕绵长的痛苦，但我要在痛苦的尽头找到希望。

我问他是何人，为什么救我，他了解吉亚的多少，他能否为我解开心头的疑惑——为何飞翔是罪？为何有翼是罪？为何上天给我一双翅膀，却让我的同胞憎恶它，恐惧它，排挤它，唾弃它？为何我要接受这种不公的审判？为何我的身体不由我做主？为何属于我的东西要被掠夺？为何他们要切除我生命中最重要之物，从我的肉体上残忍地剜去我的骨与肉？

那位长者缓缓地告诉我说，在你们吉亚有个很老很老的传说，那个传说人们已经不再说了，所以你们从来不知道，这份诅咒最古老的由来。

于是，我从那位外来者的口中，头一次听到了吉亚丢失的传说。

在最古的时候，人神共存的时代，吉亚的神是有翅膀的，他们居住在天上；吉亚的人是没有翅膀的，他们居住在地上。在天上的女神与在地上人类生出了一个孩子，他是半人半神的混血儿，名叫“吉尔”。吉尔的母亲为他戴上王冠，地上的土地和人民归他统治，他成了人类之王。半人半神的他拥有翅膀，他可以在地面上奔跑，也可以在天空中飞翔。

但是他过于顽劣了。他无论在地面或是天上都横行霸道、恣意妄为，他搅得人神一团乱。天上的神明头大得很，心想总得想个办法约束住他。于是他们想出了一个主意，他们从泥土中制造了一个人类，但却赐予这个人类与吉尔可以平齐抗衡的力量。他们还赐予了这个人类一双翅膀，这样倘若吉尔飞上天时，他的这位势均力敌的对手也能追上他，并控制他。这个有翼的人类，他们取名为“恩”。

可是事与愿违。恩与吉尔相识之后，恩不但没有约束住吉尔的行为，反而和他站到一边来。更令吉亚的神明气愤的是，这位名叫恩的人类，每天都在劝告吉尔，要闹不要在地上闹，那些都是弱于你我的普通人；要闹就要去天上闹，对付那些自以为是、神气纠纠的神明们，是多有趣的事！于是，恩与吉尔一同讨伐了杉木林里的怪兽芬巴巴，砍伐了林中大量的木材；他们同女神伊斯塔斗嘴，把女神从头到脚辱骂了个遍；女神一怒之下放出灾厄的天牛来，恩与吉尔合力杀死了天牛，分割了牛肉，还将牛的大腿骨肆无忌惮地砸上了天。

神明发怒了，他们要对两个胡作非为的青年施以报复。然而吉尔是神的孩子，有着神的血统，于是神明决定让另一人，由泥土做成的恩承受死亡的责罚。恩的翅膀是神给的，神说：让它失灵。于是它有一天忽然失灵了，时机正巧是在恩飞翔到天空的最高处。

从高空坠落的恩在折断翅膀的剧痛中死去。失去了挚友的吉尔从此以后再也不飞翔。

而在那之后的数代，数十代，数百代，数千数亿代，吉亚的人只有羽毛而没有羽翼。极少数能够长出羽翼的异类，他们可以飞，但却要承受剧痛，同时面对羽翼随时可能失灵的诅咒。

听完这个传说，我问那位长者。我说您既然能将我的生命延续下去，那么您是否有办法帮我找回我的羽翼？他很吃惊地看我，说你想要找回你的羽翼？我说是的，我想要让我的翅膀重新生长。

老人思考了很久，对我说，可能有一个办法，我也不知道是否真行得通。

我说无论是什么办法，我都想要去试一试。

他说你去找吧，找到一份最古文明的残稿。它是你星球那个传说的原初模板，是一切的本源，是此时此刻、此处与别处、所有宇宙银河大小星球一切的最深处的根——你找到它，也许能够发现让你的羽翼重新生长的途径。

那之后的二十余年，我便在这宇宙的茫茫星系里四处奔走，而我的愿望带引着我终于来到此处。

我说完的时候，西杜丽紧紧地握住我颤抖的一只手。然后她靠近来，用唇擦去我挂在脸上的泪珠。接着我们开始亲吻。她滚烫的舌舔过我的肌肤，在我裸露着的脊背上，舔湿每一根羽毛。她的手伸向我的下体，然后略有讶异地望向我的眼睛。

“凯先生，”她说，“您是不是没再去接受净身的洗浴？”

我说当然，我不会去接受任何剥夺我自主权利的仪式。

她将它握在手心里。她的手很热。女性的手和自己的手触感是有异的。

我问她，可以吗？

她说：“是您这样的人的话，可以。”

那一天，我进入了她的身体。那是二十多年以来我第一次进入一个女人的身体。


	15. 荒野的恩奇都

_以下摘自乌星的王之泥版所记录下的记忆：_

我同这个女人在一起已经是第七夜了。此时我的阴茎在她的阴道里，我的龟头摩擦着她又湿又热的内壁。这些是她教给我的词汇，我现在能够用它们描述我们这几夜在进行的事情——性爱。

第一夜，她教给我性爱的基本，男性与女性身体的异同，男女的媾和，射精的快感。

第二夜，她教我熟悉男性生殖器的方方面面，帮我口交，教我自慰。

第三夜，她教我熟悉女性生殖器的方方面面，展示女性自慰的方式，教我帮她口交。

第四夜，她教我女性身体和阴道内的敏感点，教会我挑逗和控制。

第五夜，她教我不同的体位，和用不同方式让女性达到高潮的技巧。

第六夜，她教给我男性体内存在的另一性，并用手指让我感受到另外一种不同的高潮。

第七夜，她说她没有什么别的可以教给我了，只是作为最后的奖赏，让我与她再交媾一次。于是现在，我在她的身体里进出，她的阴道像热泉一样包裹我的阴茎，我冲撞她敏感的地方，她发出怪异的呜咽，她的阴道里涌出大量的热的泉。我将她的身体冲撞得更为猛烈，我像奔跑起来的马匹，我像狂奔的瞪羚、暴走的野驴，我的阴茎沐浴在热的泉和滑的粘液里，被她阴道的肉壁吸吮、攀附着，快感像电流一样冲击我的身体，我向着她子宫的方向猛烈地射精。

之后她推开我，她从我们的身体上擦去了溢出的腺液和精液。她将自己穿戴整齐。然后她看着我，她从地上捡起我脱下的上衣，用牙一咬，将它撕成了碎片；她从地上捡起我脱下的腰带，将其掰断，远远地扔掉；她从我颈上解下珠宝串成的项链，将它打散，让珠子滚进泥潭；她从我脚上脱下皮制的军靴，用力践踏，将它踩烂。她对我说：这些野蛮之物，你都不需要，我替你将它们全都丢弃掉。

之后她取来一张兽皮，披在我的身上，在腰间用草绳系上。她把我上下打量了一番，又说：这样好了，我可以带你到他那儿去了。我问她：“他”是谁？她回答：荒野的恩奇都，你的挚友，另一个你，我——沙姆哈特——曾引诱过的、最初的王。

她看了看我，又说：我这就带你去见他，你还不完整，他会让你变完整。

沙姆哈特领着我向前走，赤足穿过广袤的草原。在草原那端的一棵树下，坐着个白袍的男人。他长发披肩，散至腰际。见到我时，他站起身来。他向我走来，对我微笑。我认得那张脸，那是和我别无二致的脸。

“吉尔，好久不见。”他这么对我说。

“你是谁？”我有些防备地问。

“我就是你呀。”他笑着答。他虽然微笑，身上却有股野兽的气味。

“笑话！”我也笑一笑，“如果你就是我，那我又是谁？”

“你也是你呀，吉尔。”对方答，“你是乌鲁克城内的你，我是乌鲁克墙外的你；你是被教化驯服而一无所知的你，我是被畏惧驱逐而一无所有的你；你是被修饰、被遴选、成为他们所希望的模样的你，我是被排挤、被摘除、为他们所不容而曝于荒野的你；你是现在的你，我是原初的你；你是有所缺的你，而我是承载了你所缺之物而十年、数十年、成百年、上千年都在呼唤你并希望着将之归还的你。

“只是他们给予你我不同的命名，他们称你为吉尔伽美什，称我为恩奇都。他们当然也称我为‘泥人’，那并非因为我的肉身同你的肉身有什么不同——我们的躯体也好四肢也好五官也好脏器也好，都是一样的——他们只因惧怕，便要将我的肉身从他们所谓文明的圈栏中抛出来，以野兽之名贬低，以污秽之名辱骂。但那改变不了什么。我同你一模一样，我们的轴心来自于同一个模板。我甚至比你更强大。

“我是恩奇都。但我也就是你，吉尔。”

我向身后一瞥，沙姆哈特已经不见。这个天地之间，只剩下我和眼前的此人，还有被风吹拂的草原。

“我不信你比我强大。”我对他说。

“那我们试试。”他跨前一步。

我们谁都赤手空拳，我们谁都没有武器。他压住我的腿，我擒住他的肩，我们像两个野蛮人那样，用五体和四肢扭打在一起。

并非我的气力不如他，也并非他的技巧胜过我，只是他浑身有股野兽的气味。他朝我挥出的掌像狼的利爪，他嘴里喊出的话像狮的咆哮，他眼里闪着光，是狂野的、激情的光。当我精疲力尽时，他尚留一丝喘息。他将我摁倒在地。

“吉尔，他们当初造了你我。他们驯化了你，却没有驯化我。他们将你我分开，他们将你关起来，却把我扔出来。”他狂野又激情的目光紧盯着我，“但是现在，他们分不开了。我要把你的东西归还给你。”

此时他系白袍的带子松了开，他的身体从袍子下面显露出来。我看见他的阴茎，粗大而肿胀地立起，像一个情绪昂扬的斗士。我的身体此时不受控制地颤抖起来，我的阴茎也不受控制地充起血，疼痛起来。他脸上的汗落了一滴到我的脸上，滑进我的嘴里。很咸。我很想吐一口，却只是舔了一下。他却俯下头来咬住我的唇，狠狠咬出了血，又拼命吮了吮。铁的味道渗入齿缝，弥散在嘴里。

那一刻，忽然有一股莫名的情绪如海潮般席卷了我。我从未体验过这种情绪，但隐隐约约中，我知道它的名——它名叫“恐惧”。我从不惧怕任何东西，乌星的战士，乌星的王，面对战争、流血和死亡都毫无畏惧，怎么会有其它惧怕的东西？可现在这种情绪从我的内心涌起，它仿佛是属于我的，又仿佛不属于我的感情。正如这嘴里尝到的血的滋味，仿若记忆中有过，但又仿若那是属于别人的记忆。下一刻泪水忽然从我的眼眶里涌出来，不受控制的，停不下来的。我的身体更加剧烈地颤抖起来，我不由自主地伸出手去，抓住那人的肩膀。

“吾……友……”我哽咽地叫着他，死死抓住他，生怕他下一刻就要离去。那血的味道浓烈地在我嘴里翻涌，我曾是这样吻着谁？喊着谁的名字？让他不要死去？

我这才知道恐惧的来源。我这才知道我所恐惧的东西。忘记了爱的我，才会忘记恐惧。忘记了我所爱之人的我，便也忘记了失去所爱的恐惧。

压着我的人松开我，笑了笑。“吉尔，你还是老样子，哭哭啼啼的。”他说道，接着用舌开始舔我的脸，像一只野兽；又扒开我身上披的兽皮，去舔我的身子；再掰开我的两腿，趴到我的股间去舔我的阴囊；又托起我的臀部，把头埋下去，野兽般地嗅了嗅，又伸舌头去舔我的腚眼。我的浑身开始疼，身体里头最疼。我的两腿夹住他的头，想要把他吞进我的身体里去。他舔了一会儿又爬上来，咬着我的耳朵说话。

“吉尔，”他的声音像恶魔低语，像野兽低嚎，“把身体给我，让我进到里面去。”

他握着肿胀的阴茎，将龟头抵在我的穴口上，又低哑着声音说：“我要和你合二为一。”

我闭上眼睛，不去看他眼里野人般的光。他的双手撑开我的两腿，他的龟头撑开我两腿之间的孔隙。他的阴茎插入我的身体，像一把插入锁孔的钥匙。从那微微开启的门的缝隙里，记忆的狂潮暴风骤雨地涌入，痛楚和快感同时相随，愉悦和颤栗齐头并进。

我叫喊起来，我喊出了他的名字：恩奇都，我的挚友恩奇都，我的兄弟恩奇都，我的分身恩奇都，我的恋人恩奇都，我的伴侣恩奇都。他的身体插入我的身体里，他的生命溶进我的生命里，他的炙热烧化我的肉体，他曾在我的身体里刻下最强的快感和最深的伤痛，他现在又在同一处同时揭开欲望和痛苦的疤痕。眼泪不停地从我的眼里流出，就像腺液不停地从我龟头上的凹缝中溢出。我既快乐又痛苦，既狂躁又满足，既惊喜又不安，既饥渴又充盈。我的身体记着他，记着他的每一次：在乌鲁克城幽暗的小巷中，在王宫华丽的大床上，在通往雪松林的山道间，在城外流淌的河水里。我的全身，被他爱抚过的每一处都隐隐发疼，记忆从身体中每一个细胞里泛滥而起。

我用腿蜷住他的腰，将他紧紧拉近我，想要永远这样，一直这样下去——我不要为他造什么雕塑，我不要为他做什么王冠，我不要谁吻他的双足，我不要乌鲁克城为他哭泣。我只要他在这里，在我的身体里，炙热地动着，永远地动着，像他此刻的脉搏、呼吸和心跳一样，一刻也不要停。


	16. 神明的镣铐

他们来抓捕我的时候，我刚从西杜丽的酒馆里出来。

那几天我每夜都去找她，去同她做爱。我太久没有品尝到爱情，我的身体仿佛忽然间又回到二十多岁的年纪。我也问她，害怕吗，万一被发现的话，就会丧命。她搂着我说，怕呀，可是就算明天我的头颅就要悬在城门上，今晚我也要和你做爱。

她的身体就像一口美妙的深井，我从其中源源不断地汲取出爱情、活力和幸福来。当他们围上来抓捕我的时候，那种幸福感还暖暖地包裹在我身上。我意识得晚了，来不及跑。我想要飞，却没有翅膀。

他们把我的手捆起来，在我的脚上拴上铁索，他们将我的嘴堵上，押着我前行。我悄悄瞥了眼身后的小巷，没有看见去往那儿的神殿的士兵。我心里念着“西杜丽啊西杜丽，愿他们不要去抓捕你。”

他们将我押解到一个地底的囚牢，那里阴暗，潮湿，冷飕飕的。有一条狭长而逼仄的通道，通道两旁是铁栏杆锁着的牢房。有些牢房里有囚犯，他们在阴影里看不见形貌，有些发出愤怒的哀吼，有些发出痛苦的惨叫。他们押着我穿过那个通道，路过上百个那样的牢房。西杜丽说他们有时一批处决掉数百个，那人数大概比牢狱多。

他们把我押到一个审讯室，将我推到椅子上，又把我的手和身子与椅背死死地捆绑起来。在沉默中，他们让我等待了一会儿。接着来了个审讯的人。他穿着黑衣，戴着帽子，蒙着脸。我分不清他是男人还是女人，和押解我的那些士兵一样。审讯官在我面前坐下，拿出纸和笔，笔帽在破旧的审讯桌上敲打。所有的审讯官都一样，你看不看得见他们的表情都一样，他们坐在那里，或者站在那里，浑身弥漫出一股“你就是罪犯”和“你死定了”的气息。

这是我第二次被审讯，第一次是在家乡。那时的审讯官拿着长矛和镰刀，凶神恶煞说：“你认罪吧，你这个邪恶的翼人！”这次的审讯官比较矜持，也可能比较神经质，或者是因为别的什么烦恼的事正在折磨着他的神经。他手里的那个笔帽在桌面上连续敲打了数十次，敲打得我焦虑症都犯了，令我不禁疑心这是他们的心理审讯手段。

然后他终于发话了。他没有问我姓什么名什么，没有问我住在那里有什么工作，他直截了当地问：“你对国王说了什么？”

“说了什么？”我抬抬眉毛，“我说了几个故事。”

“你具体对他说了什么？”

“太多了，你要让我重新讲一遍的话可能需要三天三夜。”

“少废话，你知道我在问什么！”

“你是为谁办事？”我冷冷地看他，“你们不听命于你们的国王吗？反而在背后调查他？”

“我们听命于神。”那人答。

“你们的神在哪儿？”我把脖子向前探出，“他/她为什么不亲自来审讯我？我倒很想见见他/她，我有很多的疑问想要问问他/她。”

那人沉默不说话。

我又接着说：“你们的神早就不在了吧。你们造的神殿侍奉着一个消失了上万年的主人。”

“法典就是神的化身。”那人冷冷地说，“我们是法典的执行者。”

我觉得很好笑，于是大笑起来。

果然就是这样，无论哪里都是这样。神明死了，神明的诅咒却留下来。从神明的统治下解脱出来的人类，自己却又创造出凌驾于自身之上的权力。他们构造那些不公的法典，他们滋养恶意的习俗和流言，他们发酵出自私、愚昧、嫉妒与仇恨，他们创造了文化与科技，却又用文化与科技造出沉重的金衣、坚固的镣铐、无处不在的巨网，给自己的身体套上，给自己的四肢戴上，给自己的灵魂四堵密不透风的墙。统治他们的主人不在了，可奴隶却依旧是奴隶。

我笑得浑身震颤起来，身体联动了椅子，笑得椅子的木腿磕在地板上，嘭嘭地响。

这也是一种心理斗争法。椅子的腿儿敲打地面的声响，胜过小小的笔帽敲打桌面的声响。我便这么大笑了一会儿，那审讯官觉得我是疯了，觉得问不出什么来。那时有人敲了敲门，另一个黑衣人进来，伏在审讯官的耳边说了句什么。他们紧张地相互低语数句，起身离开。

剩下的士兵把我从椅子上解下来，把我关进了一个空的牢房，将我的手、脚和身子用枷锁固定在墙壁上，然后锁上牢门，离开。

剩我一个人的时候，我开始观察这个牢房。它是灰黑水泥抹成的，五面密不透风，一面是坚固的铁栏杆。锁住我四肢和身体的枷锁又大又硬，我几乎动弹不得，身体很快就开始发麻。肩膀的伤口抵着湿冷的墙面，疼痛感越来越强。这样下去不行。我得想办法离开。

可要怎么离开？他们锁住了我，关住了我，我的身体动不了，我唯一能动的是我的脑。从这个阴暗腐臭的空间里逃出去的路，有且仅有一条。

我跳进了云网。


	17. 最后的残本

我在云网的一条下水道里，空气很糟。我迷路了。

我头顶上的井盖处忽然传来砰砰的敲打声，然后我听见西杜丽的声音。她说：“凯！你在下面吗？爬上来！”

我爬了上去。她抱住我的时候我躲了一下，我说：“我身上都是下水道味儿。”

她说：“你没有，你身上都是我的味儿。”

我和她短暂地接了会儿吻。我问她怎么找到我的。她说她对我做了个定位跟踪，防的就是这一天。我问她现在我们该怎么办。她说我们不能一起走，我们必须分开。我说为什么？她说那些人正在找她，他们或许很快就会找到她，找到了她就又抓到了我，可是现在我不能被抓到。她说：“你必须自己走。你必须出城去。现在只有你能出城去。你必须去找到吉尔伽美什，找到我们的王，找到他们，把他们带回来！”她又吻了我好几下，“我给你画好了出城的地图，出了城外你得自己找。你的视力很好，方向感很好，你一定能找到！”她塞给我一小张纸条，它溶在我手心上，在我脑中化作一张图。接着她又飞快抱了抱我，在我嘴上亲吻了最后两下，把我推开，说：“不用管我。我能管好我自己！”便撒腿跑了。

我在云网的乌鲁克城里开始跑起来。我的身体的骨骼适于飞翔，却并不太适合于奔跑。我很久没有这么快地跑过。我以前的奔跑只是为了腾空而飞前的助跑，或是滑翔降落后的减速。而我现在跑着，把我跑的路线想象成一个长长的起飞的跑道。不知道跑道的终点在多远，但只要接着跑，便会有展翅而飞的一刻。

西杜丽给我的路线很隐蔽，能避开所有重要的巡逻守卫和监视器。我气喘吁吁地跑出了城，我跑过黑暗空洞的虚无的疆域，我看见远处的边界有亮的微光，我朝那个方向一直奔跑。

我在一片草原上找到他们。他们拥抱在一起，像所有故事里述说的那样。

我站在远处对他们喊。我说：“乌星的王！荒野的王！神殿的警报已经拉响，他们的队伍已经集结，他们拿起了刺刀和枪，他们已经开始布下罗网！”

荒野的王站起来。乌星的王站起来。他们系上衣带一同朝我走过来。乌星的王对我说：“谢谢你赶来。”

“你们得回去，现在，马上，赶快回去！”我对他们说，“趁他们还没有完全的准备，趁你们的力量强大不衰。”

荒野的王看了乌星的王一眼，说：“吉尔，我们这就回去。”

他们拉起手来，向我微笑致敬，接着便开始行走。

草原跟着他们走，白云跟着他们走。天空跟着他们走，微风跟着他们走。羊群跟着他们走，马匹跟着他们走。飞鸟跟着他们走，爬虫跟着他们走。野驴跟着他们走，狮豹跟着他们走。

他们一人披着兽皮，一人穿着白衣。沙姆哈特穿上艳丽的长裙，走在他们的最前方，像一个开道和领路的司仪。我混在羊群里，跟在他们的后头走。红日的光线也追随着他们，在身后打出狭长而飘逸的光束。我伸手掬起那光束来，宛若托着新娘婚纱的花童。

那乌鲁克城墙上有黑压压的士兵，墙垛上还有黑洞洞的炮口。可荒野的风从城墙外刮起，砂石精准地吹迷了士兵的眼睛，泥沙堵塞了炮口。荒野的烈日照在城墙上，将涂抹的漆炙烤得脱落，每一块砖也颤颤巍巍，从内部开始碎裂松动。两位王举起了手，那沉沉的大门应召唤而敞开。这城楼不攻而破，这荒野的仪仗队一往无阻地踏进乌鲁克的王城。

青草在路面上长开，河流从水渠里淌进来，羊群咩咩叫着闯进市区。他们没有朝王宫去。他们径直朝着神殿去。

那神殿前有更森严的守卫，那些黑衣的人偶排列得整整齐齐。他们守卫着那个神殿，守卫某种冥顽不化的愚昧的权威。他们黑压压地立着，像是一群丑陋不堪的乌鸦。荒野的王带来了猛兽，它们是他的军队。兽爪和利齿击穿了那层防卫，冲开了神殿的门。飞禽在前方引路，引着携手的两人向神殿最上方走去。他们并肩地走着，气定而神闲。他们的赤足踏在神殿冷的石阶上，每踏一步，神殿便因之而摇动。

他们走到神殿最上方的神坛，在那里铺着一张华丽的巨毯。他们走上巨毯的中央，相互脱去对方的衣裳。他们赤身裸体在那毯上躺下，将此地当做新婚的婚床。荒野之王亮出他昂扬的性器，将它插入乌星之王求索的身体。他们在神殿顶端交合，他们在神坛之上相爱。

整个云网震颤起来。荒野包围了王城，推倒了城墙。野兽涌进了王城，摧毁了建筑，冲进了神殿。荒野里隐藏千年的木马此时疯狂地增殖，错乱的电子线路和拥堵的云网结点沦陷在恩奇都的手中。汹涌狂野激情而富有张力的神经信号透过云网铺天盖日的布线传递到全乌鲁克城中。此时乌鲁克的每一个成员，无论他在云网里，还是在现实中，都感受到了耳后泥版中前所未有的震颤。他们抬起头来，睁开眼来，他们所看见的是被病毒般复制了上千上万遍的、两位裸体的王在神殿的顶端做爱的视觉影像。

这是一场战争！

荒野之王的阳具在那肉体中撞击的声响是擂起的战鼓，乌星之王的口中发出的绵延的喘息是吹响的号角。他们亲自率军，同从古至今的每一场战斗一样。他们律动的身体，绷紧的肌肉，流淌的汗珠，激昂的神情，全都是强有力的征兵令。性欲的冲动，性爱的快感，从那影像里向四面八方传播，冲垮所有后天施予的精神禁锢，挑动起每一个大众百姓身体里本能的野性来。

人们开始朝神殿聚集而去。同时聚集的还有兽群。

人群和兽群混在在一起，从神殿的脚下，到神殿的半腰，围满了人。

乌鲁克的民众仰头观摩这一性爱的盛况，如同，却又不同于神代时期的庆典。

根据我所读到过的资料，神代时期的王每年一度要在这神坛之上与女神的代理当众交媾，将他的肉体奉献于神，以获取神的护佑。而如今，人的肉体不属于神，人的肉体完全托付于人。他们在这曾经神圣的殿堂上用交媾来渎神，用溢出的性液来玷污神的座椅，用射出的精液来鞭挞神的霸权，用冲锋的快感撼动神权时代遗留下来的老朽的宫殿。

围观的人群的脸上露出惊惶或困惑的神情。有一些男女互相对视了一秒，有一些男女的手指尖在人潮的拥挤中相互触碰了一下，有一些不可言状的情绪在人群中蔓延开来。那围观的野兽开始后撤，退到神殿空旷之处的开始交欢。空中的飞禽也栖落到屋檐上，配成对开始交尾。我在人群里找到了西杜丽，我朝她跑去。我拥抱她，亲吻她，我的身体雀跃着，想要和她共享片刻的欢愉。人群里也有人开始相互抚摸和亲吻，像初尝禁果的亚当和夏娃，既恐惧又充满热情。

神殿的一砖一瓦都震颤起来，虚伪的粉饰和彩漆剥落下来，权威的梁柱和牌匾碎裂开来，屋顶和高墙裂出缝来，被狂风撑开，被阳光照进来，一片一片地碎裂，一块一块地坍塌，坠在半空，散成无数无形的细碎的尘埃。

云网的空间吞没了现实，荒野的力量反噬了王城。

那一日，神殿坍塌。

那一日，乌星陷落。

那一日，猛兽群舞。

那一日，全民狂欢。

神殿的深处敞开了一道门。我抓起西杜丽的手朝那儿跑去。

没有人阻拦我们，神殿的防卫已被摧毁。

没有人注意我们，乌鲁克的全民都在欢庆胜利。

我们跑进那大门内，跑过大理石铺成的厚实的地面，跑进那隐藏的宫殿的深处，在那里我们找到了用透明水晶柜子封存起来的数排巨大的泥版，泥版上刻着我们读不懂的文字。这批泥版的中间有一份同样用透明水晶匣子封住的纸质的文字说明，那文字是我所熟悉的从远古母星文明时期流传下来的母语。那上头写着：

《The Epic of Gilgamesh》


	18. 新生的翅膀

我和西杜丽的最后一次做爱是在乌星很高的山上。

我挥舞着巨大的赤红羽翼，抱着她飞到那高处的山坡。那里的青草很嫩，点缀着野花。我将她置于草丛中，褪去她的衣裳。我覆盖住她的柔软的身体，用羽翼构筑成一个私密的空间，在那个空间里，我一遍又一遍地品尝着她的爱情。

“你不打算去和王道个别吗？”她那天这么问我。

“我留了个口信。他太忙了，那么多事儿。”我望着远处乌鲁克城的轮廓，“他的公务也好，私生活也好，我都不忍心去打扰。你有机会见到他的时候，帮我道声谢。”

“那，你今后有什么打算？”她轻轻抚摸我羽翼下的绒毛。

“我打算飞。”我不假思索地说。

我的羽翼从去年开始生长，从过去的伤口里往外长。很疼。但也许是因为第二次生长的缘故，并不像头一次那样疼痛得令人绝望。这一年来，我在乌星上等着它长成。在我没有发烧、精神还好的时候，我就会和西杜丽做爱。她这一年来在王宫里任职，协助两位王进行重建的工作。所以她也很忙，但她总是抽出空来与我做爱。我做了吉尔伽美什史诗的所有翻译工作，把它记录到我的通讯志中。我的工作做完了，我的愿望也达成了。

“你打算飞多久？”西杜丽像一只雌鸟用嘴啄着我的脸颊。

“多久啊？”我微笑起来，我抱住她发烫的身体，在她耳边轻声地说，“你是知道的。我会一直不停地飞，飞到我的羽翼失灵的那一天。”

-FIN-


End file.
